Changed
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Only one of my OCs from the other Beyblade fanfics. In a tournament, Sophie and Wales are pitted against each other after not seeing each other for two years. What happens when Sophie has an abusive trainer and boyfriend and the others have to try and save her? Will Wales and Sophie admit their feelings for each other? WIll Sophie break free of her past? Some Angst and Horror.
1. Chapter 1

The ginger haired man stepped off the plane, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he headed for the gates. He saw two other men standing there, waiting. He sped up his pace, smiling when he met the two.

"Hey Klaus, Julian. How're you doing?" The man held his hand out, shaking their hands, firmly.

"Long time, no see Wales." Julian eyed him, then smiled. "Doesn't take much to see that you've become stronger."

"Yeah. You're not gonna find out until the tournaments." Wales smirked. He glanced around, frowning. "Where's Sophie?"

"She won't be here until tomorrow. Until then, let's get to the hotel and meet up with the others." Klaus said.

"Oh." Wales said, a little dejected. "Okay then. Let's go."

None of the group noticed a hooded figure watch from the shadows, wishing more than ever that she could join them.

* * *

Ryuuto and Ryuuga were wrestling playfully with each other along the river, catching up from when they were seperated as kids.

Bao and Aguma were Blading not far from the group, they too enjoying themselves.

Masamune, Toby, Zeo, and King were all in the water, laughing and yelling as they drenched each other.

Tsubasa and Yuu were talking about something, Kenta listening intently.

Kyoya and Madoka were currently making out- when the hell had they gotten together?- and totally oblivious to everything around them.

Dynamis and Tithi were there too, although Dynamis was watching Tithi to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Gingka, who knew where he was? Probably eating somewhere.

Wales sighed, wishing Sophie was there with him. He could really use to see him.

Suddenly, Kurai- Ryuuga's girlfriend- sat next to Wales, chuckling.

"What?" Wales asked.

"I can tell you're thinking about a certain someone. Sophie. But she'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry. You'll see her and get to admit your feelings towards her." Kurai smirked.

"Gah! H- How d- did you know-" Wales bolted into a sitting position.

"What? You don't think I couldn't tell? The way you always get that LaLa Land look on your face at the very mention of her says everything." Kurai snickered.

Wales could feel his face heat up. "S- So what? Is it a crime?"

"No. I'm just surprised you've been this hesitant. But I'll tell you something. If she does something that surprises even me tomorrow, I'm gonna have a talk with her before you get near. Got it?" Kurai arched a black eyebrow.

Wales fell back onto the grass, sighing. "Yeah, sure. Do whatever."

Kurai nodded. She looked up towards the hotel, seeing a glimpse of light blue hair, sending a shiver down her spine.

Was that...?

No. It couldn't be. She would've come down to the group.

Little did Kurai know, it was who she thought it was.

* * *

Kurai sat in the stands, bored to death as she waited for the tournament to begin.

_"And next, from Team Excaliber, is Wales!"_ Blader DJ announced.

Wales walked down the hallway, unaffected by the sun suddenly shining in his eyes.

_"And his challenger, having come all the way from France-"_ Kurai smirked at Wales' shocked expression- _"Sophie!"_

No one came from the hallway.

_"Ahem. I said, coming all the way from France, Sophie!"_

At that, from above the stands, a black cloaked figure jumped down, flipping in the air and landing on her feet.

Was that Sophie? Kurai wondered, leaning foward, curious.

A lock of light blue hair fell from the hood, streaked with black. A black manicured hand swept it back.

Oh, Artemis Almighty... Kurai's eyes widened. Please don't tell me...

Sophie grabbed the cloak's shoulder, sweeping it off her and tossing it behind her.

**_"SOPHIE?!"_** Kurai and Wales yelled at the same time, Kurai almost falling from the stands.

The woman had changed completely. Her hair had black streaks in it, her green eyes accented by heavy black make- up. She wore black fingerless gloves, her nails painted black. Combat boots, dark colored blue jeans with chains, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket with silver studs.

What the fuck happened to her?! Kurai thought, running for the railing. I need to find out...

"Hey Wales." Sophie's voice made Kurai stumble and Wales' heart stop. It wasn't soft like it was those two years before. It was cold, heartless. "Ready to battle?"

Sophie had changed to the point that no one saw her as the once caring, happy, and carefree girl from Team Excaliber.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let's get this battle started ladies and gentlemen!"_ Blader DJ yelled, completely oblivious to the shock that was running through Wales. _"3..."_

Wales snapped out of his trance and snarled, snatching up his Bey and launcher.

_"2..."_ The crowd cheered.

_"1!"_ Wales and Sophie shouted. _"Let it rip!"_

"Cetus! Knock her out of the stadium! End it quickly!" Wales roared, a dark blue auroa surrounding him.

"Ha! Won't work!" Sophie laughed. "Meet the attack, Grand Cetus!"

The two Beys met head on, crashing hard on each other, sparks flying. Wales Bey went flying back.

"Really Wales? Is that all you've got? What happened to the determined Blader that was so full of himself all those years ago?" Sophie taunted, a smirk dancing over her face.

"I haven't even started yet!" Wales shouted back, his blue- green eyes flashing in fury. "Cetus! Crashing Waves!"

"Hmph. No new Special Moves, huh?" Sophie muttered. "Figures. Grand Cetus! Let's show this poser what real power is! Special Move, Crashing Tsunami!"

A flash of white light went up as the two moves clashed against each other. As the dust cleared, Cetus went flying over Wales head, embedding itself in the ground.

"Hmph. Pathetic. If anything, Wales of Team Excaliber, you've gotten weaker. Oh well, what did I expect?" Sophie caught her Grand Cetus, smirking. She turned on her heel and walked off, laughing manically.

Wales just collapsed, completely heartbroken.

* * *

Kurai stormed towards the women's locker rooms, knowing Sophie would be there.

_"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!"_ A voice shouted, making Kurai freeze just outside the locker rooms. "_YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU?!"_

"NO!" Sophie's voice screamed. "Tyler, please! Don't do this!"

_"SHUT UP SLUT!"_ There was the sound of flesh on flesh and a cry of pain.

Kurai reached her hand out, tense. She slowly turned the door handle, peeking in.

The sight before her sickened her.

Sophie was pinned to a bench, her clothes ripped with a man that was about her age on top of her, smirking.

"Scream bitch. I wanna hear your pain."

Kurai drew back, a hand clamped over her mouth to keep from screaming. She bolted off towards the boys locker rooms, knowing she had to tell Wales.

* * *

"I. Can't. Believe. I lost. To. Sophie! How could she have blindsided me like that?" Wales groaned, banging his head on the table.

Before anyone could answer, Kurai rushed in, pale with shock and fear.

"Kurai?" Ryuuga shot to his feet, worried. "What's wrong?"

"S- Sophie... A- Abuse..." Kurai whispered, her voice barely audible in the dead silent room.

"WHAT?!" Wales roared, shooting to his feet, fury making his body tremble.

Kurai's gaze settled on Wales and she calmed slightly. "She's still the same person we know, Wales. She just uses that new attitude to cover the real thing up. I'd know it anywhere."

Wales narrowed his eyes, growling. He turned to the door, intent on getting to the one he loved and cared for the most.

Kurai stopped him. "I'll be going against her in the next round buddy. Let me deal with her."

Although Kurai was taller than him, and definetly more menacing, Wales glared at her and deadpanned, "No."

Kurai snarled and leaned foward, her eyes narrowed now. "Let. Me. Deal. With. Her."

"Deal with who?" A voice asked, evilly. Everyone turned to the door, seeing a smirking Sophie leaning casually against the doorframe. As if nothing had happened. "Me?"

Kurai stopped Wales from going off, putting a hand on his shoulder, glaring at him. Her gaze softened as she turned to Sophie.

"Sophie. I'll understand if you deny it, but can we talk for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, Kurai pushed said woman out into the hallway, the door slamming behind her.

Almost immeadiatly, everyone had their ears to the door, struggling to be quiet and listen.

None of them to hear Sophie break down and admit everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurai took the crying girl in her arms, comforting her.

"It's okay. As long as you stay here, he's not gonna hurt you." Kurai murmured.

"T- That's n- not t-true! H- He a- always f- finds me! I- I c- can't r- run or h- hide! I- I've t- tried!" Sophie wailed, her make- up running.

Kurai sighed, then looked the other girl straight in the eye. "Do you want me to take care of him?"

Behind the door there was a muffled thump and shout as someone tried to say something but was cut off.

Sophie heard it too, and smiled slightly, drying her tears. "Ugh. Great. Not I look like a wreak."

Kurai laughed, whipping a mirror from her pocket and a small case of the needed items.

"Here you go. C'mon. Let's go somewhere we can actually talk."

Sophie only too happily followed her friend, smiling for the first time in what seemed like months.

* * *

Bao finally just pushed Wales through the door, smirking when said boy stumbled and fell to the ground.

"DAMN YOU BAO!" Wales snapped. "Great. They're gone. Now what?!"

"Just wait. Knowing Kurai, give it ten minutes and she'll be chasing the guy that's the cause of all this in full wolf form." Ryuuga sighed.

* * *

True to Ryuuga's word, there was the sound of a man screaming nearly ten minutes later and pounding feet on the ground.

Add that and the sound of a ticked off wolf snarling and raising ten tons of Holy Hell.

A man of about twenty ran by the boy's locker room, bloodied and bruised, with a black, silver eyed wolf about fifteen feet behind him.

Groaning slightly, Ryuuga stepped out into the hallway, taking the brunt of the attack that Kurai had been aiming at her victim.

Kurai crashed head- on with Ryuuga, transformed back to human.

_"DAMN YOU RYUUGA! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"_ Kurai snarled.

"You've already diced him up enough. Wait a while. Get your anger out before you go after him again. So you can talk resonably to him later." Ryuuga groaned, sitting up painfully.

Kurai glared and hissed at him. She looked up down the hall, seeing the man that had been with Sophie earlier. She snarled.

The guy turned and fled.

* * *

_"And now, for Round 2 of the Tournaments!"_ Blader DJ announced. _"Our previous winner, Sophie!"_

Sophie walked down the hallway, the long forgotten feeling of adreneline rushing through her.

_"And her challenger, from the Amazon Tribe, Kurai Tenshi!"_

Kurai walked to the edge of the Bey stadium, her face set into an unreadable expression.

Wales, Ryuuga, and the rest of the group watched from the stands, knowing that it would be a heated battle.

_"3..."_ Blader DJ started.

_"2..."_ The crowd screamed as both girls got their Beys and launchers ready.

_"1! LET IT RIP!"_ Kurai and Sophie yelled.

"CETUS! END IT QUICKLY!" Sophie called.

"No good! Fernis! Artemis Shield!"

A silver light surrounded Fernis and a woman erupted from the Bey- the goddess Artemis herself- her shield blocking the attack.

Cetus went flying back.

"My turn!" Kurai smirked. "Fernis! Piercing Arrow!"

Kurai swept her fist foward, her eyes holding that spark that all Bladers did when they enjoyed a battle.

"Not so fast!" Sophie was clearly enjoying herself as she began to glow a light blue, "Cetus! Water Wall!"

Even as powerful as it was, Kurai's special move still got through, sending Cetus back, wobbling.

"Now to finish it! Fernis! Ultimate move, Death Jaws!" Kurai swept her hand foward, her fingers spread, smirking.

"Cetus! Special move, Crashing Tsunami!"

Kurai's eyes widened. That move had sent Wales Bey flying in the last round. What if it happened to her...?

"Stand your ground Fernis!" Kurai roared.

"Break through, Cetus!" Sophie screamed.

The two Beys crashed, a white light going up.

Sophie and Kurai were blown back from the force of the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie groaned as she sat up, her head pounding. The dust was still clearing, but she could see her Grand Cetus laying on the ground next to her.

Damn it! Sophie thought, reaching for the light blue Bey. I lost!

"I thought I told you consequences would come if you lost." A rough voice said.

Sophie froze, eyes wide as she looked up to see Tyler scowling down at her.

She did the first thing she could possibly think of.

She screamed.

* * *

Wales coughed, fanning the dust from his face, eyes shut to keep from getting blinded.

Then he heard a girl's scream of terror.

"SOPHIE!" Wales bolted off towards where he had last seen Sophie land from the explosion.

The dust had cleared by now, making it easy for Wales to see the same guy from earlier that day dragging a struggling Sophie out of the arena.

Not on my watch, he doesn't, Wales growled to himself.

Finally catching up to the pair, Wales grabbed the other man's shoulder, whipped him around, and reeled his fist back, sending the black haired guy back.

"Sophie?" Wales turned to the petrified girl. "You okay?"

Wales crouched down to her level, a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away, whimpering.

"Don't hurt me." Sophie whispered, her eyes unfocused.

"Sophie, it's me. Wales." Wales murmured, trying to keep his anger and hurt in check.

Not exactly easy when the cause of it was just a few feet away.

"She's delusional." Tyler barked a laugh. "She's nothing, the little slut."

A snarl that could compare to that of Ryuuga's and Kurai's ripped from Wales mouth as he whipped back to the other, lunging foward in a fury.

"_What _did you call her?" Wales growled, after pinning Tyler to the ground, his fist hovering over the black haired's face.

At that moment, a hand was placed on Wales shoulder, making the blue- green eyed boy look up.

Kurai was standing there, breathing hard and scratched up, but still mustering a cold look towards her friend.

"Wales. Let me deal with him. Sophie needs you. She's saying your name."

Wales growled again, this time at Kurai.

"Now." Kurai said, coldly.

Reluctantly, Wales got up, still glaring at the other man, who was smirking at him, tauntingly.

That was until Kurai grabbed his arm and drug him into the shadows.

Wales felt all negative emotions roll off him when he turned to Sophie, who threw herself into his arms, her crying muffled in his chest.

Wales turned to where Sophie's back was to Tyler and Kurai, so he could look over her shoulder and watch.

Kurai looked half crazed as her fangs and nails enlongated, turning her into a blood sucking wolf demon.

Wales himself couldn't bring himself to look as Kurai pounced, earnig screams of pain and terror from Tyler.

Well, Wales thought half bitterly and half smugly. At least one problem's solved.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're going to the hospital. The both of you." Ryuuga said, seeing Kurai ans then Sophie.

"I'm fine." Kurai brushed by him, but was stopped when said boy grabbed her arm.

"No. Otherwise, why would you jerk away when I did this?" Ryuuga grabbed Kurai's other arm and squeezed lightly, but still earned a hiss of pain as Kurai ripped out of his grasp.

"Okay, so maybe it's broken. So what?"

"You need to get it set. You know, at least Sophie isn't arguing. Why can't you just listen to what people say you know is the truth?"

Kurai glared, but then she saw Sophie huddled in Wales grip, and her gaze softened.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Really?" Ryuuga narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Now can we go before I change my mind?"

Ryuuga was already dragging Kurai out at the word 'Yes.'

* * *

Ryuuga was unusually calm as he waited for Kurai to come out of the Emergency Room.

Wales, on the other hand, was restless as could be. He couldn't sit still. It was almost every ten minutes that he would get up and walk down the stairs and back outside, before coming back.

Finally, Madoka had enough of it and just as Wales stood up to go back outside, she intercepted him, her hand in his face.

"Stop. Just stop. Walking around isn't going to do you any good. You're nerves are just getting to you and you need to calm down. Just be patient. Soon enough, her doctor will come through the doors and ask for-"

No sooner than Madoka had spoke, than a redheaded woman in white walked in, saying, "Sophie

Blanchefleur?"

Wales, Julian, and Klaus all turned to the nurse, expectantly.

"Yes?" Julian asked, his eyes shining with concern.

"She's perfectly fine. The only thing that really concerns me is the fact she has so many bones that were broken, but have set wrong." The woman sighed.

"Anything else?" Klaus asked, worried as well.

"Yes. It'd be a good idea to let her stay inside for about six months. She's very malnourished and dehydrated too. And also, try not to bring up her past, if at all possible. With as much trauma as that girl has been through, I wouldn't be surprised if she has blackouts, flashbacks, or nightmares."

Wales swallowed thickly, his mouth dry.

"Oh, and she's asking for one you. Wales?" The redhead arched an eyebrow at said ginger haired boy, stepping out of the way as he rushed off.

* * *

Sophie sat on the edge of the hospital bed, waiting for Wales. Could she do it? Could she admit her feelings towards him?

Wales walked in, his ginger hair sweeping over his right eye.

"Sophie? You okay?" Wales voice held deep concern.

Sophie smiled slightly. "I've been better, thanks."

Wales actually laughed at that, making Sophie smile wider.

Then Wales became serious, sitting next to her.

"Do you mind telling me exactly how you met that guy?"

Sophie sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"A little less than two years ago. He... didn't get abusive until about eight months ago, when I realized our relationship would never work, that I had my heart set on someone else... He became furious at it."

Wales felt his heart fall at the words, 'I had my heart set on someone else'.

"I tried to run so many times, but he always found me. Then he actually let me compete in this tournament, but said that if I lost, he'd either beat me near death, or kill me. Then... while I was looking at the teams that would be there, I saw GanGan Galaxy, Wild Fang, China's team, the Dungeon Boys, Amazon, and... Excaliber. He did too. He threatened if I tried to tell any of you guys, he'd be sure to kill me. Or the one I have my eyes set on."

So it's someone I know? Wales wondered.

"And Wales, I didn't want you hurt. That's why I was so brutal to you in the tournament. I really didn't want to do it, but it wasn't like I had a choice. You understand, right?"

Wales sat there, eyes wide, mouth open.

She had admitted it. She had said it.

It was him.

He was the one she had her heart set to.

"Yes." Wales leaned in, their faces just centimeters apart, "I do."

Their lips met, the kiss soft and full of passion.

Just as they broke apart for air, there was a shout outside the door.

"FINALLY!"

Both Cetus Bladers blinked, before Wales yelled in anger, "KURAI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kurai turned and fled, Wales on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out, Kurai only had a sprained wrist, so all she needed was a wrist brace.

Which was fine by her, because when the group all went back to America- Los Angles- to be exact, Sophie had said something that made every girl freeze.

"I really wish I had one of my old outfits." Sophie sighed, sitting on the couch next to Wales.

Kurai, Mei- Mei, Madoka, and Hikaro all stared at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Kurai asked.

"I changed my entire wardrobe. It's nothing but black." Sophie replied, dejectedly.

While the girls were quiet, Ryuuga turned to Ryuuto, Chao Xin, and Kyoya.

"Boys, change your password accounts and gaurd your wallets. Something tells me that-"

"SHOPPING TRIP!" All the girls screamed.

"Oooh, and hair and make up!" Kurai squealed. "We can go to my personal stylist and we can all get makeovers!"

"Haha!" Madoka laughed. "Let's go!"

The five girls rushed out of the house, practically jumping in glee.

* * *

"Kurai, my greatest client! I see you brought your regular friends, but, uh... Who's this?" A woman with black hair and dressed in silver walked up to the group of girls.

"Hey, Macy. We regulars, we want hair and make up done while you take care of Sophie here. Get rid of all the black, but let her keep whatever she wants, got it? Oh, and as you get her in new outfits, make sure we can see it." Kurai slung an arm around Sophie's shoulder. Then she whispered in her friend's ear, "And she's got a boyfriend. Make sure you get her some outfits that will make him pay attention to her... and maybe a little bothered."

"No problem. Let's go Sophie." Macy smiled, leading the girl out of the room.

* * *

"So cute." Kurai said, seeing Sophie's first outfit as her hair was done.

"Love that." Hikaro agreed, smiling.

Sophie was wearing a one shoulder green shirt with black skinny jeans, her black fingerless gloves, and green wedge heels with a black, biker studded pocketbook.

Her make up consisted of a light pink lipstick with gloss, a green eyeshadow that matched her shirt, and some mascara and eyeliner.

"Next outfit, please!" Kurai exclaimed.

"Coming up!" Macy said, excitedly.

* * *

"So, Sophie, tell me a little about you and your boyfriend." Macy said, going through the clothing racks for an outfit that would be both to Kurai's request and Sophie's liking. "What's his attitude like? Moods?"

"Well, he's really loyal, and kinda a dare devil, truthfully. When he gets mad, well, it's kinda, dare to I admit it, _hot._" Sophie shifted uncomfortably as she said the last word, blushing.

"Hmm... Okay... Let's see..." Macy mused. "Ah! Bingo!"

Macy pulled a pair of black knee length leather boots, a skin tight blue skirt, a black skin tight tank top, and some black fishnet pantyhose.

"Okay. First, you're wearing this home tonight, and I'm gonna get what the reactions of everyone was when they see you. Now change." Macy directed, handing the outfit to Sophie.

* * *

_"Ryuuga, we've only been here for maybe an hour! You can't possibly-"_ Kurai cut off as Sophie walked back out in her second outfit. _"OH MY GODDESS! SOPHIE, WALES WILL BE TRIPPING OVER HIS FEET WHEN HE SEES YOU IN THAT!"_

Ryuuga jerked the phone from his ear, Kurai's voice coming through the speakers- even though it wasn't on speaker phone.

There was a few seconds of silence before Kurai screamed again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! OH, YOU ARE SO WEARING THAT BACK HOME!"

"Kurai? Kurai?" Ryuuga said into his phone.

Kurai was still squealing, unable to contain her excitement.

"Ugh. You know, I'm just gonna hang up." Ryuuga sighed. He pressed the end button and set his phone on the counter.

Suddenly, a voice message from before the girls had left popped up on each of the boys phones.

_"Hey, boys. If you're getting this on Ryuuga's phone, check your wallets. If you're getting it on Kyoya's phone, check your accounts. Ryuuto's, check the treasuary. Wales, it's directly to Julian that he's probably gonna kill the mastermind behind this, Kurai. But if you all get it at the same time... Sorry to say __**everyone in the room will be in debt. **__Bye!"_

"KURAI!" The men all screamed, going to the respective place that the girls had named off.


	7. Chapter 7

It was close to eleven that night when the girls came back from their shopping trip, giggling and laughing. Each girl held at least three to six bags on each arm, not letting Sophie strain herself.

Kurai froze when she was met with death glares from the boys.

"So you were the mastermind behind the spending spree?" Ryuuga asked.

"It was for a good cause!" Kurai protested. "Oh, I'm sorry for busting your eardrums over the phone earlier."

Ryuuga growled and stepped foward, his amber eyes flashing.

Kurai suddenly took on the fragile, vulnerable, too hard to resist, puppy dog eyes and her trademark pout- which was easy for her to pull off with her wolf side.

Ryuuga glared still, and Kurai intensified it tenfold.

"Damn it!" Ryuuga looked away.

"You can never stay mad at me forever, sweetie." Kurai pecked Ryuuga on the cheek, laughing as she and the other girls climbed up the stairs to Sophie's room.

* * *

"So, we're all going to the beach tomorrow, and before we came here to the house, I went to _the best _beach sport store in town and got you a little present!" Hikaro grinned, walking over to Sophie's closet and pulling a tropical printed surfboard out. "I know how much you like to surf."

Sophie stared, then sighed and turned away, resuming putting away her new clothes. "It's been so long I've think forgotten how."

"Okay, first, you were born along a beach, right?" Hikaro asked.

Sophie nodded.

"You started surfing when you were five and up until you moved to France, which was when you were eleven."

Another nod.

"You won competitions and your second home was in the water! Your Bey has to do with water! You love the water! You don't just forget how to do something you love!" Hikaro excaimed.

Sophie frowned thoughtfully. Hikaro was right.

Smiling and turning to the blue haired girl, she asked, "Mind helping me pick out an outfit that I can surf in?"

* * *

The boys laid lazily under the beach umbrellas the next day, watching the girls in the water.

Well, all the girls except Sophie, who sat waxing her new surfboard with Wales on his stomach watching.

"I really hope I can do this. It's been... eight years, almost." Sophie sighed, tracing a flower petal.

"You were born to be in the water. I'm sure you can." Wales smiled.

Sophie smiled, and looked back towards her work, her newly blue hair falling over her face.

Finally, after a few moments, Sophie stood, slipping her sandals and T- shirt off, picked her surfboard, and walked out into the water.

Wales rolled over and sat up, brushing his ginger hair out of the way as he watched Sophie splash through the water.

Slowly, but surely, she was gaining her confidence back.

* * *

Sophie laid on her board, paddling out into the water. She reached a grinning Hikaro.

"Hey." Sophie said.

"Hey. Wanna have a contest?" Hikaro smirked.

"Sure. What?" Sophie shrugged.

"Whoever gets the most wipeouts in the first hour has to pay the loser fifty bucks and add ten every hour. Got it?" Hikaro smiled.

"Deal. Kurai! Did you hear that? Go tell the others and keep count for us, will ya?" Sophie called over to her friend who was swimming over to the two.

"No problem!" Kurai waved. She did a swan dive under, swimming back towards the group.

* * *

It was almost sundown; just thirty minutes more left of the contest and the boys with Kurai, Madoka, and Mei- Mei were still cheering the two surfers on.

Currently there were no waves, and the two were waiting.

"Looks like it's through for the night. And the winner... It'll be Hikaro by one." Kurai said, looking at her notepad.

"Wait a second. Why is...? Why is Sophie paddling out?" Kenta suddenly asked.

In answer, Wales laughed, making everyone look at him.

"A good surfer can sense when the best wave is about to come." Wales smirked.

"LOOK AT THAT WAVE!" Someone down the beach yelled, pointing.

A huge wave that could easily be sixty feet or taller was coming for the beach- ans Sophie was heading straight for it.

"Yes... Yes, yes, yes! Come on Sophie!" Kurai was jumping up and down in excitement.

Sophie jumped on her board, water foam kicking up from behind her.

The wave was starting to crash, a tunnel creating, in which Sophie shot through, blinding her from view.

By now, Hikaro was back on the beach, grinning as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

Everyone held their breath, hoping that Sophie would come out unharmed.

Just as the wave ended, Sophie came through the tunnel, crouched down, one hand gripping the side of the surfboard.

The group cheered, jumping up and down as Sophie walked back on the beach to be ambushed by a bear hug from Wales, who was laughing in her ear.

"CELEBRATION! CLUBBING!" Kurai suddenly yelled, pouncing on Ryuuga's back. "PLEASE?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay!" Ryuuga rolled his eyes, good naturedly.

Kurai and the girls all squealed in excitement.

Sophie caught the devious smirk that Kurai was sending her and shivered.

There wouldn't be any doubt that Kurai was going to get her in the skirt and tank top that Macy had gotten for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"How long does it take to get ready to go out?!" Ryuuto groaned, while waiting for the girls to come from their rooms so they could go to the club.

"Calm down. After all, they are women." Ryuuga chuckled.

"Ready!" Kurai's voice sang from the top of the stairs as she skipped down the steps.

Ryuuga froze, temporarily forgetting how to breathe.

Kurai was dressed in a black corset with a red cross in the front. She wore a black leather mini- skirt with black fishnet and a pair of dark purple leather punk rock boots, complete with a mess of buckles and chains. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, showing her skull earrings and dark purple, satin, ribbon choker.

Ryuuga swallowed as Kurai latched herself on his arm.

Then Hikaro walked down, smirking at Ryuuto's shocked expression.

Hikaro was wearing a tight fitting, one shoulder blue top with a black leather, skin tight, knee length skirt with a slit that went almost to the hip. Underneath, she was wearing a pair of fishnet pantyhose and blus heels. She had her hair in two short pigtails.

Hikaro pounced at Ryuuto, still smirking as he shook himself as his trance.

Madoka slid down the banister, hopping off of the rail when she reached the end, grinning when she saw that she had finally, _finally_, caught Kyoya off gaurd.

Madoka was in a pink tank top with a red miniskirt and knee high black boots. She had her hair down, with only one braid on the side.

Mei- Mei came down next, dressed something completely out of her aspect.

Black, platform boots with chains and buckles clunked on the steps, the chains and buckles clanking with every skip. She had had on a deep V- neck dark pink- almost maroon- tank with a low back. A black skirt with silver, metal chains and dark pink highlights. Her hair was flattened, extending down to her shoulders.

Then to say Wales was shocked when Sophie came down the stairs would be an understatement.

Of course, all the boys were shocked, earning death glares from their respective girlfriends.

"I do believe she's already taken." Kurai frowned.

Ryuuga laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Eh..."

"Kyoya, listen to your cousin will ya? This is supposed to be a night on the town. Do not, I repeat, do not make me have to go to extreme measures tonight to make sure you keep your eyes on me. Because I don't want you starting a bar fight." Madoka growled.

Kyoya shook his head, heels of his hands on either temple.

"What the fuck did you girls do to her on that little shopping trip-OW!" Ryuuto cut off with a head slap from Hikaro.

"That was a warning." Hikaro hissed.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh!" Ryuuto grumbled, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Cut the fights, people. Aren't we supposed to be partying?" Mei- Mei asked, grinning.

* * *

"Let's go already!" Kurai dragged Ryuuga on to the dance floor, smiling.

"I'm hitting the bar." King said immeadiatly, going straight for said place.

"Of course. So we have to drag your lazy ass home and deal with your hangover in the morning!" Masamune yelled after him, following his friend.

Sophie laughed and turned to Wales.

"What about you? Dance or drinks?" Sophie asked.

"Dance." Wales took Sophie's hand and pulled her out on to the floor, smiling.

Sophie laughed again as Wales spun her around.

She looks so happy.

Wales thought, seeing Sophie dance to the beat. _I'd bet that other guy never took her out._

Finally, the song ended and switched to a slow song. Before Sophie could blink, Wales had turned her around and pulled her back flush against his chest, his arms locked around her waist.

_It's not your eyes_  
_It's not what you say_  
_It's not your laughter_  
_That gives you away_  
_You're just lonely_  
_You've been lonely, too long_

_Oh, you're acting your thin disguise_  
_All your perfectly delivered lines_  
_They don't fool me_  
_You've been lonely, too long_

Sophie felt tears sting the back of her eyes. In a way, that song described her.

Especially the chorus- that Wales sang along with.

_Let me in the walls_  
_You've built around_  
_We can light a match_  
_And burn it down_  
_Let me hold your hand_  
_And dance 'round and 'round the flames_  
_In front of us_  
_Dust to dust_

Sophie let the tears fall silently down her cheeks, in which Wales saw and pulled her away from the dance floor, taking her to a secluded booth.

"Sophie? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Sophie asked innocently.

Wales narrowed his eyes, suspicously.

"No you're not. Sophie, I saw you crying out there. C'mon and talk to me." Wales took her hands in his own, his eyes pleading with her to talk.

Sophie stared into those cerulean eyes that held concern and worry for her.

Sophie gazed back, unflinching. He wanted to play this game? So be it.

Niether realized they had been leaning in until their lips touched.

But neither was about to pull away, or complain.

* * *

Across the club, at the bar, Ryuuto smirked at his work.

Sometimes it paid to embrace the power of one's Bey.

After all, Omega Dragonis wasn't a dragon Bey with mind control and mind reading powers for nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door made Sophie really want to throw the first heaviest thing and hurl it at the person, hoping it's go through the door and hit them on the head.

If only that person wasn't Kurai saying she had big news.

Finally, the knocking stopped.

Sophie exhaled and relaxed in Wales arms.

That was until Kurai picked the lock and bounded in, laughing gleefully at something.

"KURAI!" Both Cetus users screamed in horror. "GET OUT!"

"Get downstairs in the next ten minutes and I won't come back!" Kurai bounded back out the door, shutting it behind her before two pillows came flying at her.

Sophie groaned and fell back on the bed, an arm slung over her eyes.

"Curse her. Sometimes I wonder how I deal with her." Sophie sighed.

"You and me both." Wales agreed, reluctantly getting out of bed to pull his clothes on.

Sophie groaned again and pulled herself out of the tantalizingly warm comfort of her bed to get her clothes on too.

She could tell that today was going to be torture.

* * *

"Okay, first, how many of you didn't get to compete in the first Destroyer Dome?" Kurai asked when the group had gathered in the living room.

Everyone's hands but Team Dungeon and Tsubasa's went up.

"That's what I thought. Now, listen to this." Kurai held a letter up in her hand, smirking as she read aloud.

_Bladers,_

_It is with great honor that only a few of you have been chosen to compete in the next Destroyer Dome competition, to celebrate it's new design. We will be having three Blocks, instead of two._

_The following Bladers will be in the qualifier round for Block A:_

_Kyoya Tategami, Gingka Hagane, Bao, Aguma, Yuu, Chao Xin, and only one returner, Tsubasa Oriti._

"YES! FINALLY!" Gingka jumped up, pumping his fist, then turned to his rival. "And I can battle and beat you, Kyoya!"

"Oh yeah, you think you'd win buddy?" Kyoya shot back, rising to his feet, only to be stopped by Madoka.

"HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Kurai interrupted.

Both boys sat back down, quiet and attentive.

_In Block B, qualifier rounds, the following will be needed:_

_Nile, Julian, Sophie, Da Xiang, Benkei, Dynamis, and Ryuuto._

_Block C, qualifiers, we hope you all advance, considering you are very strong:_

_Wales, Ryuuga, Hikaro, Yuki, Tithi,Mei- Mei, and finally, Kurai Tenshishi._

Kurai finished the letter, her face beaming.

"The qualifier rounds are in a week, in Greece. Anyone up for some training?" Kurai asked.

* * *

"Go hard, Cetus!" Sophie roared, facing off Nile in a training battle.

"Horuseous! Knock her back!" Nile shouted with as much determination.

"Avoid the attack Fernis!" Kurai's shout from where she was against her cousin sounded from across the room.

"Roar loud Leone!" Kyoya yelled back.

"Dragonis!"

"L'Drago!"

"Libra!"

"Eagle!"

The yells of command sounded through the entire room.

"Quetahcoatl!"

"Jupiter!"

"Hades Crown!"

"Kronos!"

"Dark Bull!"

"Cetus!"

"Don't give an inch Gravity Destroyer!"

Everyone was training hard, not letting the fact that the dream of being in the Destroyer Dome.

They could literally taste the victory, it was so close.

* * *

"I. Cannot. Believe. We all. Made it." Kurai said, shocked, waiting in the stands for the Block A Bladers to come to the Dome.

"It's so exciting!" Tithi exclaimed, starting to bounce up and down. "If I go the finals-"

Tithi was cut off by a hand to his shoulder. Dynamis was staring coolly at the young boy, his telling him to calm down.

Tithi pouted, but did so.

At that moment, the group for Block A rose up on the platforms, as well as two other familiar faces.

"Jigsaw and Jack!" Gingka sighed.

"Eh. They lost last time. Big deal!" Kyoya shrugged, bored.

That was until the battle began.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this battle started! 3..."_ Blader DJ called.

_"2..."_ The crowd cheered.

"1! Let it rip!" The Bladers all launched their Beys.

Kyoya and Gingka were the first to make a move.

"Roar loud Leone!"

"Pegasus!"

The two Beys clashed head on, an explosion going up as they met.

"Bao! Let's team up and get into the finals together!" Aguma called to his friend.

"Sorry! As much as I'd love to, it's every Blader for themselves! Go hard Hades Crown!" Bao swept his hand foward, determined.

Hades Crown crashed against Sythe Kronos, pushing it into a corner.

"Why you-" Aguma growled. "Kronos!"

Kronos shoved back hard on Hades Crown, sparks flying.

"Yuu!" Tsubasa suddenly yelled.

Yuu glanced over to his mentor and friend, saw that Chao Xin had backed Eagle into a corner, and just... saw red.

"Libra! Tip your scales to evil! Special Move, Dark Tornado!" Yuu yelled, his Bey glowing black.

Libra responded with a burst of energy crashing against Chao Xin's Bey and sending it flying, effectively eliminating him.

But Yuu nor Libra stopped there.

"Go for Ionis!" Yuu yelled.

" are insignificant." Jigsaw said, turning the page of his book. "Ionis."

"If you think that invisibility cloak will work, think again!" Tsubasa yelled. "Aguma! Leave Bao alone and use your secret technique!"

Aguma growled, glared at a smirking Bao, and retreated to the very center of the dome, his aoura surrounding him.

"Beling Fists Secret Technique, Iron Wall Fist!" Aguma shouted.

The wind cyclone appeared, catching Jack and Gingka's Bey in the storm.

Jack was emulinated.

"Ha!" Kyoya smirked. "Thanks Aguma!"

"There's Ionis!" Tsubasa shouted, pointing to said Bey. "Go get him Eagle!"

"Libra!"

Both Beys came from either side, but Ionis swept to the side.

Libra and Eagle crashed hard into each other, making Jigsaw laugh.

"Now, Ionis!" Jigsaw smirked.

Ionis clashed against Libra and Eagle, sending both flying.

"Libra!"

"Eagle!"

Both were eluminated.

"Leone! Special move, King Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Kronos!"

"Hades Crown!"

"No! Ionis!"

Jigsaw was eluminated, leaving the final three, Bao, Aguma, and Kyoya.

* * *

_"And now for Block B, ladies and gentlemen! Let's see who the final three will be! 3..."_

_"2..."_

"1! Let it rip!" All nine Bladers shouted.

"Cetus! Go hard!" Sophie yelled, directing her Bey straight towards Horus.

"Not good enough! Horus! Meet the the attack!" Nile shouted back, his fist flying foward.

Both Beys met, but it was apparent that Cetus was too strong for Nile.

"What?! But how? When we were training-" Nile cut off as Sophie began laughing.

"My god, you really are dense, aren't you?"

"Why you-" Nile was once again cut off by a gold Bey crashing into Cetus.

"What the-" Sophie glanced around, wondering whose Bey it was.

That was until a figure in white cloak with gold shoulders whipped his hood off, laughing manically.

"You!" Julian snarled in anger.

"DAMIAN HART!" Sophie gasped, her eyes widening in fear and horror.

"This is a fight for me and Excaliber only! And to make sure that the final three are only me and Excaliber, I'll pull out my special move and destroy you all!" Damian laughed. "Kerbecs! Special move, Hades Gate!"

The gates of Hades appeared, opening and chains shooting out and circling around everyone's Bey beasts but Julian and Sophie's.

"Not so fast buddy!" Ryuuto shouted, making Ryuuga actually look up to watch. "If you think I'm gonna let you beat me, you'd better think again pal! Dragonis! Time to bring out our new move! Special Move, Mind Reader Lightning!"

A green and blue light exploded as a dragon burst forth from Dragonis, and instead of fighting the chains, it lunged forward, roaring loudly as crashed head on with the gaurd do Hades itself, Cerberus.

Almost instantly, Ryuuto used his power to his advantage, throwing everyone into confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ryuuto and Damian's minds were linked as Kerbecs and Dragonis battled fiercely._

_"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Damian screamed._

_"The only way I will is if you get the best of me. That's impossible now, because I can read your every move in advance and counterattack." Ryuuto smirked. "This is actually the first time I've used this move, so you should feel honored."_

_"I feel exposed!"_

_"Well then, maybe you should hurry and find a way to get me out. Because I'm wanting to find out what the reason is for your hatred towards Team Excaliber." Ryuuto closed his eyes, digging deeper into Damian's mind._

* * *

_"What is going here? Kerbecs is no longer dragging any of it's challengers into Hades! More like, it can't, because of Dragonis! What in the blazes is going on here?!"_ Blader DJ yelled.

Damian was perfectly fine, but Ryuuto...

Ryuuto was as still as a statue, a blue and green light surrounding him and his eyes wide open, glowing a lightning blue.

"His mind control..." Kurai whispered, awed.

"WHAT?!" Ryuuga yelled, falling out of his seat. He shot back up, face bewildered. "MIND CONTROL?!"

"And mind reading; Watch!" Kurai pointed as Kerbecs barreled towards Dragonis, only to be evaded and attacked from behind.

"NO!" Damian exclaimed, falling to his knees while clutching his head. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Kurai?" Wales asked, suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible that in his state, that Damian could be defeated?"

"Very much so. Because as of now, he's practically delusional."

"Okay then... JULIAN! SOPHIE! ATTACK WHILE YOU CAN!"

Both Excaliber members looked at each other, nodding.

"Cetus! Special Move, Crashing Tsunami!"

"Destroyer! Special Move, Excaliber Sword!"

"Wha- N- No! Kerbecs!" Damian stuttered.

Suddenly, Ryuuto was back, and he stopped both Julian and Sophie's Beys in their tracks.

"What the- Ryuuto, what are you doing?!" Julian yelled, furious.

"I'm interested. That's what. Damian worked with Tyler, Sophie's ex. It seems that the only reason that Damian is here is to try and get Sophie back so he can take him to Dr. Ziggurat, who was behind all of this from the beginning, two years ago." Ryuuto's amber eyes fixated on a horrified Sophie. "But you knew that, didn't you? You were just too scared to say anything, right? Well, I'm taking you place in this battle."

Ryuuto turned to Damian, who was smirking now.

"Listen to me, you bitch. From this moment on, I control this battle. The final three will be me, you and Julian. And I'm still linked to you mind, so if you try anything on any of three, I will intefere, even if it means I have to be eluminated, got it?"

Everyone in the entire stadium and stands were quiet, listening in shock at Ryuuto's speech.

Even Ryuuga.

"Now, Dragonis! Let's show these posers what real power is! Ultimate Move, Strike of Death!"

The sky went flat black and a dragon circled the inside of the dome, lightning raining down from the sky and going straight for the beast.

"NOW DRAGONIS! DESTROY THOSE THAT SHOULD NOT ADVANCE ON!" Ryuuto roared, lightning now striking him.

With a ferocious war cry the dragon barreled for the beasts of Nile, Da Xiang, Dynamis, Benkei, and Sophie's Beys.

Then, after they had all been defeated, save for Damian and Julian's Beys, Dragonis shot through the Dome, circling around itself, making a shape and roaring loudly.

The shape was that of a skull with a dragon through it's left eye and open mouth.

The symbol of Death.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryuuto was walking down the halls, heading back to the locker rooms, where Bao, Aguma, and Kyoya would be.

Julian was behind him, cussing and cursing him out, while Damian was no where to be seen.

Little weasel probably didn't want to be in Ryuuto's presence.

Ryuuto stormed into the locker room, the metal door banging loudly as it slammed against the stone wall, making the other three Bladers jump.

* * *

Kyoya, Bao, and Aguma sat and listened as Julian and Ryuuto practically screamed at each other about their round.

"NOW THAT WALES KNOWS, HE'S GOING TO BE DETERMINED TO GET INTO THE FINALS!" Julian snarled.

"EXACTLY MY PLAN! BECAUSE THEN YOU, ME, WALES, AND MAYBE RYUUGA AND KURAI CAN TEAM UP AND GO AGAINST HIM!"

"OH, AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER BLADERS?! JUST GONNA LEAVE THEM OUT?!"

"I THINK IT'S PLAINLY OBVIOUS THAT AFTER BLOCK A THAT AGUMA AND BAO ARE GOING TO BE FIGHTING!"

"And Kyoya?" Julian shot back, seething.

"Please. Let him do his own thing-"

"WE ARE SITTING RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!" Aguma, Bao, and Kyoya all interjected.

They got two death glares in the process.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Zeo and Toby walked in with Masamune, dragging the owner of Hades Kerbecs.

"Look who we found just outside the door, listening." Zeo said, smugly.

"You know, I liked it better when you were with me, instead of against me." Damian glared.

Masamune hit the other over the head, hard. "If you say something like that again, I _will not hesitate _to pound you into the ground."

Damian growled softly, but otherwise stayed quiet.

At that moment, Wales came from literally out of no where, pouncing at Damian and knocking him out of the Dungeon Boys arms, his fist poised above his face.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you to death now." Wales said, dangerously.

"You'd be disqualified?" Damain tried, struggling under Wales grip.

Wales snarled and leaned foward, his eyes blazing.

"We're going against each other in the final round. I suggest you try not to make me any angrier. Because after I win, I _will _kill you." Wales released Damian, turning around as Blader DJ announced the finalists to come back to the Destroyer Dome.

Wales was about to put a whole new meaning in the word 'destroy'.

* * *

"LET IT RIP!"

All nine Bladers yelled, launching their Beys foward.

The finalists consisted of Bao, Aguma, Kyoya, Kurai, Ryuuga, a ticked off Wales, Damian, Ryuuto, and Julian.

"Now! Let's go!" Ryuuto shouted over to everyone but the Block A winners and Damian.

"Cetus!"

"Gravity Destroyer!"

"Fernis!"

"L'Drago!"

"Dragonis!"

With Dragonis in the lead, Kurai and Ryuuga on the left, and Julian and Wales on the right, the group of five sent a barrage attack on Hades Kerbecs.

"Ryuuga! Let's combine our Special Moves! Wales, Kurai you follow! Julian, you use you Special Move and end it while he's weakened! Got it?" Ryuuto asked- more like commanded.

"Got it!" Were the replies.

"Combined Special Moves, Dragon Emporer Striking Death Destroyer!" Ryuuga and Ryuuto yelled.

Both dragons erupted from the Beys, roaring as they crashed head on with Kerbecs beast, Cerberus.

Kerbecs was blown back, wobbling.

"Combined Special Moves, Artemis Waves!"

The beasts lurched foward, both yelling loudly as they sent Kerbecs wobbling dangerously, almost to the verge of collapse.

"NOW! JULIAN!" Ryuuto yelled.

"Destroyer! Special Move, Excaliber Sword!" Julian shouted, the sword crashing down straight for Kerbecs.

Kerbecs was sent flying, defeated.

"YES!" Ryuuto pumped his fist.

"Don't celebrate yet brother! I wanna test that mind reading skill of yours! L'Drago!" Ryuuga willed his Bey to go against Dragonis, sparks flying as they crashed.

"Dragonis! Special Move, Mind Reading Lightning!"

Just as it had happened to Damian and Ryuuto, the brother's minds were linked.

* * *

_Ryuuga shook his head, momentarily disoriented as his brother stood a few feet away, arms crossed and a smirk across his face._

_"Okay. So Kurai was telling the truth..." Ryuuga muttered, eyeing his brother._

_"Yep."_

_"Which means you can do mind control too?"_

_"Yep."_

_"If you even think about it..."_

_"No worries. I'd have to be touching you to be able to control you. And you're way too fast."_

_"Good point."_

_The brothers stared at each other warily. Then..._

_"L'DRAGO! CRUSH DRAGONIS!" Ryuuga roared._

_Since he hadn't specifically ordered how, Ryuuto was shocked when L'Drago actually landed a direct hit._

_"Why you- Dragonis!"_

_Dragonis shoved back hard on the silver Bey, the sound of the two Beys grinding together sounding like two dragons snarling._

_Niether brother gave an inch, their faces set in determination._

_Win or loose, it was clear that there was room for only one Dragon Emporer._


	13. Chapter 13

Kurai and Wales teamed up, barreling for all the other Bladers, knocking them out of the competition.

Finally, after everyone but the dragon brothers had been defeated, Kurai started devising a plan.

But she didn't know that Wales was reading her every move.

Just as Kurai started glowing silver, Wales yelled, "Now Cetus!"

The Cetus Bey crashed against Fernis, not giving an inch to the wolf Bey.

"HEY! Fernis!" Kurai shouted, thrusting her hand out.

Fernis responded, a burst of light exploding around itself and throwing the other Bey back, who were now wobbling dangerously.

"Fernis!" Kurai cried.

Wales yelled, "Cetus!"

Cetus evened out, and just as Fernis hit it, whipped to the side, making Fernis crash into the glass dome, embedding itself.

That left Wales and the twins.

Neither brother was paying attention to Wales, leaving themselves completely open for any attack.

Wales smirked, and thrust his hand foward.

Leaving your Bey exposed to someone who hadn't even shown their full power? A bad idea.

* * *

_Ryuuto and Ryuuga were very much rudely interrupted when a dark blue Bey clashed into theirs, sending both dragon Beys back and wobbling._

_"Who the hell-" Ryuuto cut off as he was once again hit, but the attack was too fast for him to get a fix on the owner's mind. And the Bey was spinning so fast that he couldn't see which one it was._

_Then it veered around and hit L'Drago, sending Ryuuga's Bey to the brink of end._

_"Who the hell is this?!" Ryuuga roared. "Ryuuto, release me! I want to kill this dude!"_

_Suddenly, Wales appeared, smirking lazily as he watched the Dragon Beys being pounded into the ground._

_"Everyone but us three boys. The real battle, has just begun." Wales laughed before coming serious. "Cetus! Crush them! Show them how destructive water can be!"_

_With an angry glow, Cetus changed modes. From defense to barrage._

_When Cetus started randomly hitting Dragonis and L'Drago, both brothers suddenly realized why Wales had insisted on training alone._

_The anger and rage he had felt towards Tyler and Damian and all those that had hurt him and Sophie could be felt with each blow from Cetus._

_Wales wasn't just angry. He wasn't furious._

_He was foaming at the mouth for an outlet to unleash all of his negatove emotions on._


	14. Chapter 14

With a burst of white light, the three remaining Beys crashed, blinding everyone.

When the light cleared, only one Bey was still spinning, the other two falling to the ground with a clink.

The still standing Bey swept foward into it's owner's waiting palm, smoking and no doubt leaving a burn mark.

Wales had a dark blue aorua glowing about him, tinged with black.

Kurai's jaw dropped.

How the hell had _Wales _defeated _Ryuuga, a Legendary Blader?!_

Ryuuto and Ryuuga groaned as they sat up, the force of the explosion having thrown them to the walls.

Sophie, on the other hand, as Wales came from the Dome, screamed in joy and rushed foward, flinging her arms around her boyfriend, tears of happiness rushing down her cheeks as she realized that maybe, just _maybe, _she had been relieved of her past.

Well, that would be decided when Wales got through with Damian, Kurai thought bitterly.

* * *

As the group walked back down the hall towards the locker rooms, they heard screams of pain and horror.

Everyone started to run for the sounds, but were stopped by Kurai, who was smirking.

"Wait for it..." Kurai said, deviously.

"Wait for what?!" King exclaimed.

As if in answer, Damian ran from a room down the hall, screaming like a baby as Wales chased after him, his eyes clouded by fury.

"Oh, I have to watch this!" Kyoya pushed by his cousin and ran after the two fighting boys, actually smiling.

The fight had led out into a nearby alleyway, where Damian was cornered as he desperatly tried to look for a way out.

"Beat him up! C'mon Wales!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kyoya caught the flash of a blade in Wales hand and he froze. He stopped breathing.

Then, just as Wales lunged, Kyoya moved, grabbing the ginger haired boy in a headlock.

And earning him a few names in the process.

"DUDE! STOP IT! Are you really angry enough to commit murder?!" Kyoya yelled, his gaze on Damian, rooting him in place so his cousin could take care of him when he got there.

As if she had been summoned, Kurai appeared behind Damian, grabbing his head in one hand and his shoulder in the other, exposing his neck.

"Mmmm... I can feel the fear pulsing through your blood. That makes me so... hungry." Kurai purred, her lips right on the pulse point of Damian's neck.

Damian's eyes went as wide as saucers and he paled as white as a ghost.

"N- No." Damian stammered, freaking out.

"Oh ho! When the prey is full of fear lined adreneline, I want to hunt. What do you say Damian? A little game of Predator and Prey? Kyoya? You in?" Kurai drawled, her eyes turning silver, teeth enlongating to fangs, and her nails turning to claws. Her hair became untamed, like a wolf's fur in the wild.

"Only if someone takes-" Kyoya was cut off by Ryuuga appearing out on where, trying very hard not to look at Kurai.

"I got him. Do what you must, just stay far away from me. Please." Ryuuga tackled Wales just as Kyoya let go, knocking the knife out of his hand.

Damian took a chance and broke free from a shocked Kurai's grasp, bolting out into the nearby woods.

"GO!" Ryuuga roared, pinning a screaming and thrashing Wales to the concrete ground.

Kyoya and Kurai went into full beast mode, rushing after Damian.

* * *

It was about nine o' clock when Kurai and Kyoya came home, completely drenched.

Nine o' clock the _next_ _night _and drenched in _blood._

Everyone stared at the two, even Wales, whose anger went up like a puff of smoke.

"WHAT?!" Kyoya growled dangerously, glaring at the group. His eyes were yellow, his fangs still out, hair golden, and claws extended.

"N- Nothing." Nile bolted from the room and up the stairs, completely terrified and definetly _not _wanting to get on his his best friend's bad side.

Kyoya sighed, his claws retracting.

"Clean up, then go explain." Kurai directed.

Kyoya nodded, walking dejectedly up the stairs.

Everyone turned their gaze to Kurai, who suddenly looked drawn out.

"This was just was just his second time letting out the inner beast. He's still learning. He can't turn into a full lion yet, unlike I can do full wolf. Anything else?"

"Is you- know- who dead?" Julian asked, placing a hand on Wales shoulder as he suddenly bared his teeth and started to rise from his place on the couch.

"Yes. He won't be bothering us anytime soon. But... he did have one last message. For Sophie and Zeo, specifically." Kurai hesitated, seeing how the two said teenagers looked at each other, then back her, curious.

Kurai looked like she had been defeated as she recited, "Try to run. Run for as long as you can. He'll find you. The one who hates you. The one you hate. But he'll track you down. He'll capture you, torture you, and kill you with the ones you care most for watching. You know who. The start of team Starbreaker himself."

Sophie gasped and Zeo punched the nearest wall, seething.

'He', was none other than Dr. Ziggurat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friendship/ Bromance ahead. Do not take as Yaoi. Because if you do... I will delete this story. Seriously.**

**Also, I want to say thank you to my great follower and supporter, BlackCatNeko999. THANKS!**

* * *

Kyoya was just getting ready to head to Nile's room when he opened the door to see said Egyptian standing there, a wary look on his face.

Kyoya froze, eyes widening slightly. He gulped as he saw the fear in those emerald eyes.

"I- I was just coming to check on you." Nile stuttered. "But if you're about to head out-"

"I was actually coming to explain to you what happened. I didn't mean to snap, it's just... Lions, they have a temper, ya know?" Kyoya rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the floor.

Nile nodded, staying rooted to his spot in the hallway.

"Listen, if you want to yell at me for not telling you, then by all means-" Kyoya cut off as Nile tackled him, snarling.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?! I KNOW YOUR COUSIN IS KURAI AND I'M TOTALLY FINE WITH HER BEING ABLE TO TRANSFORM, BUT YOU?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME?!" Nile screamed, pinning Kyoya to the wall, starting to cry a little as he buried his head into Kyoya's chest. "Why didn't you tell me..."

Kyoya listened to his friend's anger, his fists clenching slightly. He exhaled.

"I didn't want to put you through any pain. I know that you used have an older sister that could transform into her Bey's beast and she died trying to tame it too early." Kyoya whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger, hearing him sob. "I'm going at the pace that's required. I'm trying too, honestly, but sometimes... It's just so tempting to try and hurry the transformation. If Kurai wasn't here, I'd probably already be crazy or dead, to put it lightly."

Nile looked up, his eyes shining with concern and... was that pride?

"Thank you." Nile whispered. "For keeping me in the dark. But next time, tell me. Please."

Kyoya nodded, vowing to keep that promise.

* * *

To say that Zeo was angry would be the understatement. Kurai thought she had seen furious when Wales tried to kill Damian.

Obviously not.

A vase besides Masamune's head exploded, making said American yelp and dive for cover.

"ZEO! CALM DOWN!" King yelled, ducking as another vase hurtled towards his head.

Toby, Masamune, and King all lunged for their friend, pinning him to the ground.

That was until he turned into a fox and bolted out of their grasps, snarling vicously.

Kurai's eyebrows went up, surprised and impressed.

"When in the world did you learn how to...?" Kurai trailed off and groaned, face palming. "Of course! During training and Destroyer Dome! I thought you seemed a little stronger when he were able to single handedly take down Damian!"

The brown and beige fox snarled, it's eyes narrowing.

"Don't look at me that way! I'm serious! I should've realised it! Your Bey is Spiral Fox! Fox, is the key word. Foxes are stealthy and cunning! They're fast, smart, and practically the ninjas of the animal kingdom!" Kurai kicked herself.

Zeo seemed to be calming down, and- if at all possible- a smug look passed his face.

"Which means more training. Now that you got that form, you need to learn how to use it." Kurai crossed her arms. "From dusk, until dawn, starting tomorrow. And if you even think about arguing, I will drag you off to training. End of story."

Zeo looked like he might kill the wolf in front of him.

* * *

Sophie snuggled deeper into Wales strong arms, still wide awake, Kurai's voice ringing in her ears.

_"He'll torture you, then kill you with your loved ones watching."_

Sophie shivered slightly.

Wales felt the girl shaking, and he sighed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

He really wished he could've gotten to Damian... But damn Kyoya! He would've cared less if had been commiting a crime, so long he got revenge!

But... Maybe Kurai would let him kill Dr. Ziggurat?

Tch. That was wishful thinking.

"Stop thinking about it." Sophie murmured, clutching the cotton of Wales shirt. "You'll only hurt yourself more."

Wales bit his tounge to keep from yelling. Instead, he took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Kinda hard not to." Wales settled on.

"Do it for me then?"

Wales blinked in the moonlight, seeing Sophie look up with her green eyes pleading.

"Of course. Anything for you." Wales grinned.

"Thank you." Sophie leaned up, her lips falling on Wales.

Safe to say Kurai or Kyoya might kill them the next day, since those two had heightened hearing.


	16. Chapter 16

Zeo was awoken to the sound of Metal music being blared in his ears.

Yelling in shock, he thrashed, falling out of bed.

Kurai smirked down at him, dressed in a tight fitting black tank, a pair of black jeans, and boots, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"WHAT THE FUCK KURAI?! IT'S STILL DARK OUT!" Zeo exploded.

"It's an hour from dawn. The sun rises earlier in the summer- or didn't you know that?" Kurai quipped back, smiling mischieviously.

Dawn... Zeo groaned, face palming, remembering Kurai's words from the night before.

_"From dusk till dawn starting tomorrow."_

Oh. She had said from_ dusk _till _dawn._

As if reading his thoughts, Kurai glared. "Don't try it Abyss. Now, get ready and meet me at the Redwood Forest. That's your first test. Speed. Get there in next hour, I'll go easy on you."

Kurai disappeared in a flash of silver light.

* * *

Zeo was pretty sure had it been a race between he and Kenta, he would've won.

Zeo had no idea how much time passed, but he went full fox getting to the Redwood Forest.

He saw Kurai in the distance, looking at her watch and frowning.

Zeo sped up faster, willing his tired limbs to move faster.

Just as he reached Kurai, he leapt, letting his emotions get out of control and transform him back to human.

Kurai got tackled by a boy that could easily make Kyoya or Ryuuga's tackles seem like a little boy doing them.

Kurai let out a grunt of pain and surprise as she was thrown to the dirt.

"Get. Off. Now." Kurai ground out.

"Sorry!" Zeo scrambled to his feet. "Well? Did I pass?"

"No. Five minutes late." Kurai glared as she shook herself off.

Zeo looked like he might collapse.

"Now. Get back into your fox form. Next test in endurance." Kurai said, tersely.

Zeo looked at Kurai as though she were crazy. "You know, I just figured out how to transform. Do you want me to be like Nile's sister, Macy? Who can't control when she transforms?"

Macy. A tingle went up Kurai's spine and her mouth felt dry. She hadn't known Nile had a sister. But now it explained why Macy looked so familiar.

"No. But if learn to control it, you can transform as many times and as fast as you want. Now, transform!" Kurai barked.

Zeo growled, but did as told. He closed his eyes, feeling the change begin.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring down a black wolf with silver eyes.

**Now,** Kurai's voice sounded in his head. **Run. And don't look back or slow down until I tell you.**

With the look in Kurai's eyes, Zeo wasn't going to put it past her. He turned and bolted off, all weariness leaving him.

* * *

"Come on, you two! I mean it!" Madoka groaned, dragging Kyoya and Nile towards Macy's store.

"I don't want a haircut!" Kyoya sounded like a little kid whining.

"And I am not getting a new look." Nile snarled. "At all."

Madoka ignored them, rolled her eyes, and somehow got in the two stubborn boys in the store, which was empty.

"And no one's here!" Kyoya started leave until a voice sounded in the back, making he and Nile both freeze in their tracks.

"Madoka! I see you brought-" Macy cut off with a horrified gasp, her eyes landing on Nile.

Nile stared back just as shocked. He had thought... That she had been... He had seen her...

Nile screamed in what sounded like frustration and happiness, lunging for his older sister.

"MACY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Nile exclaimed, bouncing around the woman like a little boy on a sugar rush.

"A- And I thought you were in Egypt." Macy stammered out.

"HA! As if! YOU'VE BEEN LA ALL THIS TIME AND I DIDN'T KNOW?! MADOKA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Nile got in the brunette's face, eyes half- crazed as he smiled like a boy in a candy store.

"I- I didn't know that s- she was y- your sister." Madoka stuttered.

"Whatever." Nile turned back to his sister, his voice an octave lower. "Why didn't you come to me? I grieved for months Macy. Why didn't you..." Nile's voice cracked and he collapsed into a nearby chair, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "Why didn't come to me?"

Kyoya walked over to his friend, placing an arm around Nile's shoulders, eyeing Macy warily.

Macy sighed. "Let me close up and I'll tell you everything."


	17. Chapter 17

It was exactly around seven o' clock that night when Zeo and Kurai walked in to be greeted by the smell of cooking food.

Zeoran tried to run into the kitchen, but was stopped by Kurai.

"HEY!"

"No." Everyone saw that Kurai was favoring her left arm. "It's an hour before dusk, and you have to do one more thing for the next hour."

"What?" Zeo whined, obviously tired and just ready to crash.

"Probably the most boring thing you will ever do. And you'll keep doing it until you get control of that _temper _of yours." Kurai turned to Dynamis and Ryuuga, both of who looked curious. "I really hate to ask this, but-"

"Yes." Dynamis said, eyeing Zeo interestedly. "I will."

"Heh. I can help. _Really _help." Ryuuga's grin was perdatory, sending shivers up Zeo's spine.

Maybe he shouldn't've snapped at Kurai today.

* * *

Kurai was wrapping her arm up in gauze and a brace when Madoka, Kyoya, a bouncing happy Nile -What the fuck?- and... Macy.

"Macy!" Kurai exclaimed, standing. "Here to visit your brother for a while?"

The group of four looked at her in shock, Nile no longer on a sugar rush.

"H- How-" Nile stammered.

"Let's see..." Kurai listed the reasons off of her fingers. "One, you both have brown hair. Two, Macy constantly talks in Egyptian or Ancient Egyptian when she's mad or irritated. Three, she's always talking about how she wishes she could see her little brother. And four, there's no denying the family resemblance between you two."

The two siblings looked at each other, surprised. They were that much alike? Wow.

Kurai, meanwhile, wasn't thinking about that.

She was already playing matchmaker.

* * *

Ryuuga was taunting Zeo, getting under his skin so it would be harder for him to concentrate on controlling his temper.

Now, Dynamis was beginning to regret telling Ryuuga to do so.

The lilac haired boy pushed his hair out of his eyes, watching from his perch on the ceiling rafters Ryuuga circle Zeo.

Zeo was clearly trying to keep from punching him, Dynamis noted, seeing how taut the brunette's muscles were on the arms of the chair.

Dynais looked out the window, seeing it was dark out. Damn. It was past dusk. He had lost track of time.

Jumping down, Dynamis called, "Okay you two. Practice is over."

"Aw! I was just getting started!" Ryuuga groaned.

"Can I punch him? Just once?" Zeo asked.

Dynamis thought about it. Ryuuga had been taunting Zeo about Dr. Ziggurat and how he used Zeo as a lab rat.

"Tell you what, one punch every day. As you get better at controlling your temper, you won't punch him as much, giving me an idea of your progress. Then, you'll be against me. And I'm harder to ignore, just ask Ryuuga." Dynamis relented.

Zeo whirled, his fist flying as he landed a solid punch to Ryuuga's jaw.

Dynamis winced sympethetically. He knew straight foward from when he had been training Ryuuga, that a punch to the jaw really hurt.

Especially if the person behind it was as ticked off as a rattlesnake ready for the kill.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, there was guttural scream of outrage as Nile stormed down the stairs in something different than his normal outfit.

Nile wore a pair of combat boots, faded jeans with a chain, a white tank, and a blue jean faded vest with silver studded shoulders. He had on leather wrist bands and a black choker.

"You. Snuck. Into. My. Room. AND GOT RID OF ALL OF MY CLOTHES AND SWAPPED THEM!" Nile yelled at a smirking Macy.

"You needed to update your wardrobe. I gotta say, you look a lot better in that. Really brings out your bad side. And all girls love a bad boy." Macy drawled.

"Maybe I _liked _my wardrobe! Maybe I didn't want an update!" Nile hissed, venomously.

"But she does have a point." Kurai spoke up. "Kyoya, Ryuuga, Ryuuto, Wales, and Chao Xin all do have a bad side. And how they got their girls, was when they unleashed their inner beast, keep in mind."

Nile crossed his arms and growled.

Macy laughed, but turned her gaze to Kyoya. "Now to figure out how to cut your hair..."

"Oh no." Kyoya's hands went up to the green locks. "If you touch my head, or get anywhere near it with a pair of scissors, I will turn into a lion, and massacre you."

Macy sighed, "Whatever."

* * *

As soon as the boys finished their breakfast, they rushed into the living room, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Sophie?" Madoka noticed. "Are you not eating?"

"I've been gaining some weight. I'm on a diet."

"When did it start?" Kurai asked, curiously.

"A few days after our night on the town." Sophie murmured.

All eyes were on the girl now. They knew from the sounds coming from Sophie's room that she had Wales had been doing... _extracuricular activities,_ so to speak.

"Sophie..." Hikaru began slowly. "When did you last have your monthly?"

Sophie blinked. She began counting on her fingers. Every girl saw how she passed five weeks and just stopped.

"You've been sleeping later than normal, and you've also began going to bed earlier." Mei- Mei noted.

"Gaining weight... it's been longer than four weeks since your last monthly... sleeping habits..." A smile broke out on Kurai's face at the same time realization passed Sophie's.

"SOPHIE! ARTEMIS ALMIGHTY! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The girl's screams and squeals could no doubt be heard throughout the whole house.


	18. Chapter 18

"SOPHIE! ARETMIS ALMIGHTY! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

All motion in the living room stopped as Julian let go of Wales and Ryuuga from their wrestling match, stepping out of the way as they collapsed.

"WHAT?!" Wales yelled.

Silence in the kitchen, then Kurai shouted back, "You heard me!"

Again, the squealing and screaming started up again, excited and joyful.

"Yeesh!" Kyoya covered his ears. "You'd think that her having no clothes would be painful enough on a cat's ears. This is like ten times worse!"

"DENY IT ALL YOU WANT, YOU KNOW IT'S THE TRUTH!" Madoka shrieked.

There was some arguing now.

"No, I- I mean. It- It can't be-" Sophie was stuttering.

Suddenly, Kurai didn't sound so ecastic. More like, concerned and serious.

"Wait girls. What about the mad doctor's threat?"

Silence. Everywhere.

That was until Wales walked back into the kitchen, anger radiating off his body.

"If he wants her, he'll have to go through me." Wales' voice was deadly serious and flat. "And I won't go down without a fight."

"Nice promise, but, uh, what if he finds a way around you? Like, distracts you or something like that?" Mei- Mei's voice was concerned. "I mean, he'll might even turn into a socialpath and go on a killing spree."

"That's sociopath!" Chao Xin called.

"I won't leave Sophie's side. The only way he'd be able too get me away is if he killed me. And I'm too careful for that."

"Wales..." Sophie sounded awestruck.

There was a low murmur, then Wales saying, "Get. Out. Now."

Mei- Mei, Kurai, Macy, Hikaru, and Madoka walked into the living room, joining the boys, leaving Sophie and Wales to themselves.

* * *

"I won't let him get to you. I promise." Wales murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Sophie.

"I know you won't. It's just..." Sophie whispered, her head buried in her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Just what?"

"What if he does something you won't expect? What if he kills you? What if you get hurt? What if-" Sophie was cut off by lips on hers. Her eyes went wide before she closed them, her arms slipping around Wales neck.

When they broke apart for air, Wales asked, "Any doubts now?"

"No." Sophie murmured.

"Good." Wales smirked.

"Is there anything else?" Sophie quiered, her green eyes sparkling.

"Should there- Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I seriously just put it all together just a little while ago." Sophie looked a little sheepish.

Wales chuckled into her neck, a smile on his face.

"Lemme guess. Kurai figured it out before you did?"

"Uh... Y- yeah. Okay, stop it before you get out of control." Sophie whacked Wales on the back of the head.

"Ow... Yeesh, you could warn a guy." Wales rubbed the back of his head, feeling a small knot form.

"Don't forget women have tempers during their pregnancy."

Kurai barked a laugh from the living room, having been listening with her wolf hearing.

"You with a temper. Sorry to say, I don't see it." Wales looked Sophie over, trying to vision Sophie screaming at him for every little thing he did wrong.

"Oh, and their hormones out of control." Sophie's voice brought Wales out of his thinking.

"Now _that _I can see."

"Pervert." Sophie whacked him again.

"OW! At this rate, I _will _be in the hospital!"

"Then keep saying things that'll earn you pain. Simple as that."

"Not exactly easy..."

Sophie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shutting."

Sophie relaxed, running her fingers through Wales hair, catching the few locks that covered his right eye.

Just as his eye was about to be revealed, he grabbed her wrist.

"Please? I wanna see them both!" Sophie pouted.

"Later. But not here." Wales looked over his shouder at the sound of footsteps.

Ryuuto walked in, heading for the fridge to pull a drink out, then walked back out, trying hard to ignore the couple.

"Just for the record Wales," Ryuuto said, stopping in the doorway, turning to look at the ginger haired boy, "We both know how much your girl likes to party. Make sure to keep the alcohol far from her reach, no matter what."

"Ryuuto!" Sophie picked up the nearest thing- which happened to be a plate- and hurled it at the boy. "OUT!"

Ryuuto bolted.

* * *

Kurai watched from the wall as Bao and Aguma trained Zeo in hand to hand combat.

He was good. He had already landed a few punches and kicks on the two Beling Fists boys.

Suddenly, Zeo turned to a risky move.

He took a step towards Aguma, his left fist reeled back. When Aguma came to meet him, Zeo whirled, his fist flying and catching Bao in the jaw. Zeo quickly ducked a behind punch from Aguma, rolling behind Aguma and kicking him in his back, sending the brown haired boy stumbling into Bao with a yell.

"YE- OW!" Bao yelled as he was crushed by his friend's weight. "ZEO, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, try it punk!" Zeo taunted, turning his back to the pair, laughing.

Aguma sat up, and Bao lunged for the American, dragging him down with his arms around Zeo's neck and legs around his stomach.

Zeo choked and spluttered for air, desperately trying to pry Bao's iron grip from around him.

"Tap out! That's the only way I'll let go." Bao growled.

Three taps on the ground later, and Zeo was sitting up, hands clutching his neck as he gasped for air.

"You little... brat!" Zeo choked.

"Practice over for today." Kurai said. "You did surprisingly well. Can I ask how?"

"My parents made me take karate and ninjatsu when I was a kid." Zeo stood, retrieving his jacket.

The three other teenagers gaped at him.

"You... Know ninjatsu?" Bao asked. "You gotta teach me!"

"I already have."

If Bao was an anime character, question marks would have appeared over his head. "Whaaaat?!"

Zeo smirked, "I'm not about to repeat myself. After all, practice is over."

Zeo walked out of the gym.

* * *

Everyone was just sitting in the living room that night when Kurai suddenly began singing to whatever song that was pulsing from her Ipod and into her ears.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_  
_Contemplating everything you ever said_  
_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_  
_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_  
_See you later_  
_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong we're headstrong_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_  
_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_  
_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_  
_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong we're headstrong_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_  
_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_

Suddenly, it was as if Kurai realized she had been singing, because she looked up, horrified.

"Damn." Ryuuga arched an eyebrow, although he had heard her sing before, it still shocked him.

"Headstrong by Trapt?" Kyoya asked.

Kurai nodded.

"Impressive. It's hard for anyone to keep in tune with that song."

Kurai chuckled dryly.

"That's how I got out of a lot of hard places on missions. My voice entrances people and they can get distracted, leaving my opening to escape. Hell, I can sing directions to someone if I'm tied and they'll untie me."

No one doubted it.

Suddenly, Macy walked in and sat on the other side of Kurai, trapping her between Dynamis and herself.

Kurai put on a show of yawning and standing to stretch.

"You know, it's getting late and I gotta train Zeo in the morning-"

"DAMN YOU!"

"So I think I'll go on to bed. See you guys."

Kurai disappeared up the stairs.

Everyone blinked.

Just a few seconds before Macy had walked in she had been wide awake, and she had been sitting beside Dynamis- Oh.

Realization dawned on the group, suddenly seeing that Kurai was playing matchmaker.

"Do you mind me going to yell at her?" Dynamis asked Ryuuga.

"Be my guest man. Not gonna object."

Dynamis was gone before Ryuuga finished.

Everyone was surprised to hear Kurai actually _screaming_ when Dynamis got to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Zeo was surprised when he woke up at nine o' clock the next morning. Wasn't Kurai supposed to wake him up at like five in the morning?

His question was answered when he walked down to the breakfast table to see Kurai with a black eye and a ticked off beyond hell air around her.

She was glaring at Dynamis, who glared right back.

"I should kill you."

"Keep your nose out of other people's lives."

"Why should I? You two would be great together!"

Macy suddenly walked in, forcing Dynamis to hold his tounge.

Zeo laughed quietly, earning two death glares.

"Well, no offense Dynamis, but Kurai has a point." Zeo said.

"Are you two still going on about last night?" Macy asked, surprised.

"Sis, around here, if it has something to do with Kurai, it'll last about a week. And I agree with Kurai and Zeo." Nile said, slightly bored.

One had to admit that Macy had done a number on her brother's closet.

Nile was in a dark green long sleeved shirt with a black leather vest and dark jeans. His armbands were replaced with black leather bracelets with chains and studs on them. He wore a pair of combat boots and a silver skull ring and scorpion necklace.

Macy and Kurai sighed in sync, making both look at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Wales asked, eyeing how much food was on Sophie's plate.

"She's eating for two now, Wales. Get used to it." Hikaru chuckled, amused.

Wales simply sighed and shook his head.

Kurai laughed, wincing when the action caused her eye to throb slightly.

"Geez, and I though Zeo had punch." Kurai grumbled.

"While I'm thinking about it, how about that speed test? I know I didn't get done in the alloted time, but still. How did I do?"

"Well... if you were to race against Kenta in cross country, you'd have a ninety- five percent chance of winning." Kurai shrugged.

Kenta bristled. He hated it when someone might be able to keep up with Ryuuga better than he could.

"Ugh. Would the lot of you shut up?" Ryuuto grumbled, rubbing his temples. "My head hurts enough."

Kurai frowned, her thought process knocked out of whack.

"I thought you never get headaches." Kurai said.

"I only do when-" Ryuuto paled. "When people who's mind I'm linked too aren't dead."

Kyoya also paled, realization passing his face.

Kurai dropped her glass she had been drinking from, the glass catching on the edge of the table and shattering, the Coke spilling over her designer jeans.

"D- Damian is alive?!" Kurai and Wales shot to their feet at the same time.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DAMN YOU, KYOYA!" Wales lunged towards the green haired teenager.

Kyoya went down under a furious wave of blue and white before he regained his senses and started fighting back.

"HEY! Wales you little shit! Get the fuck off me!" Both boys were throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Everyone snapped out of their trances, Ryuuga, Dynamis, Kurai, and Aguma lunging for the two.

Ryuuga and Dynamis pulled Wales away, while Aguma and Kurai struggled to pull Kyoya off.

The two boys still snarled at each other, trying to get out of their captor's grasp.

"Calm. Down!" Dynamis growled.

Everyone froze. Dynamis... had just... growled. He never growled unless he was extremely close to losing it.

Wales forcably calmed himself, knowing he shouldn't make the lilac haired man angry.

Kyoya, on the other hand, didn't listen.

Safe to say that he should have when Dynamis let go of Wales and lunged for Kyoya that everyone was beyond shocked.

* * *

Dynamis and Kyoya were glaring at each other now.

It was a little awkward, seeing Dynamis' normally calm exteriror replaced with pure anger.

Hell, Nile admitted that he had never seen Dynamis' bad side, and he was on Team Wild Fang for Christ's sake!

"Okay. If you two get in another fight, I will torture you both with your worst fears. Kyoya, it's water I know. Dynamis..." Kurai eyed the two boys. "Hell, do I even need to say your fears?"

"You do that, I'll not hesitate in knocking you into Tartarus." Dynamis glared back.

King fell from his perch on the back of Masamune's chair, yelling in shock, before shooting back up to his feet.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TARTARUS?! YOU'RE FROM AFRICA FOR ZEUS' SAKE!" King yelled, flapping his arms like a bird.

"I didn't always live in Egypt." Dynamis rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

Everyone stared at Dynamis. He had been born in Greece?

"Okay." Macy shrugged like it was nothing.

But truthfully, to her, deep inside, it was.


	20. Chapter 20

Dynamis sat on the roof, looking up at the sky, the stars and moon shining overhead. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of someone walking down behind him.

"Oh, yikes. I didn't realize anyone else was up here." Macy said, hands outstretched as she balanced along the peak of the roof, making her way towards Dynamis.

"It's okay. I just came up here to clear my thoughts. Being in the same house as Kurai drives me crazy, so imagine what the same room does."

"Ha." Macy laughed, smiling.

Macy carefully manuvered herself to where she sat besides Dynamis. She crossed her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest.

"I know what you mean. Kurai's still ticked off. I needed to get out of the negative filled atmoshpere." Macy sighed. "It reminds me of my dark time."

"Dark time?" Dynamis asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know if Nile has said anything, but when I was younger, before I had my business, I always battled. But, when I started changing into my Bey's animal, my dark side took over, pushing me to my max. One day, Nile- he was only seven then- was bugging the hell out of my dark side and I kept warning him. Finally, I couldn't control it anymore... It snapped out and tried to transform me and kill Nile. Nile ran, but... I had been pushed beyond my max. I couldn't take it. I collapsed, hearing Nile scream my name- he was so worried. I remember floating in space for a few moments, that's what it seemed like, but it was a few hours. When I woke up from the dead, Nile was gone. I came here, to LA, and started my fashion line. Then, during Nemesis, Kurai came. We became best friends and she said I looked a lot like her cousin's friend, Nile. I guess you could say... I was, I don't know..."

"Shocked?" Dynamis filled in.

"Yeah. That he took part in the defeat of a god."

"Well, actually-" Dynamis stopped when he saw the glare that Macy shot him.

"To me, he helped. End of story."

"Yeah, sure." Dynamis rubbed the back of his head, seeing how Nile and Macy were related, yet they acted like two different people.

Macy shivered when a cold wind blew, chills rising on her skin.

Dynamis noticed. He slipped his jacket off, draping it over Macy's shoulders and pulling her next him, his arm still over her shoulders.

Macy blinked, shocked. Then she smiled, laying her head on Dynamis' shoulder.

Maybe Kurai did have a sixth sense when it came to relationships.

Macy looked up at the feeling of someone's eyes on her. Violet met green as Dynamis leaned down, his lips landing on hers.

Niether noticed the brown and orange falcon flying high above them.

* * *

Kurai could see a certain spark in between Dynamis and Macy the next afternoon when she came back home with Zeo after their training course.

"I know! Temper control." Zeo sighed.

"No. You're with Beling Fists today." Kurai decided, seeing Dynamis' annoyed expression as he started to get up.

"WHAT?! HOW ABOUT A WARNING NEXT TIME!" Bao exclaimed.

"Unless you had plans tonight, I don't think a warning was necassary." Kurai looked at the redhead.

"Uh..." Bao blushed.

Now everyone was staring at the boy.

"Oh, ho!" Kurai exclaimed. "You sly dog! C'mon who's the lucky girl?"

Kurai elbowed the redhead in the ribs, only to be pushed away.

"As if I'd tell you!"

"You will. It's just a manner of time. No matter though; Aguma and I can take care of Zeo. Go enjoy yourself. But, I do expect details tomorrow!" Kurai smirked.

Bao groaned, face palming.

"Why me?!" Bao muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

He could sense it. Someone following them. It was getting on his nerves.

"Bao? Everything okay?" The black haired girl whose fingers were linked through his asked.

"Hm? Oh, of course Hyo. Why would ask?" Bao snapped out of his thoughts.

"You seem distracted. Is it your friends?" Hyo asked, concerned.

"Kinda. Just one, really. Maybe two, I don't know." Bao rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"Just forget about them tonight. I'm only in town for a while, and this is probably the only time we're going to be together for some time." Hyo leaned up, pecking Bao on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Not like I can argue with you anyway." Bao chuckled.

He completely forgot about the figure following them, which turned out to be a big mistake.

* * *

It was the next morning when everyone was lounging around in the living room when Bao literally stumbled in.

"Late night?" Kurai asked.

"Worse..." Bao muttered.

"Dumped?"

"No... Damian."

Kurai shot to her feet, just as everyone turned to really look at the redhead.

Kurai smelled it, even through the leather jacket that Bao was wearing.

Blood.

"Aguma, Tsubasa, get me the medical kit. Now." Kurai commaned, slowly.

Neither man asked for explaination, though Aguma looked like he would've liked to have stayed with his friend.

Kurai sat Bao in a chair, taking his jacket off of him. She bit her tounge when she saw the open wounds on his wrists. Damian had purposely cut him there, no doubt.

Kurai groaned inwardly. The next thing she knew, she'd have to keep Bao in her sight and him away from sharp objects.

Aguma and Tsubasa came back in, Aguma carrying the medical kit while Tsubasa carried some small towels.

"Alcohol. Now." Kurai held her hand out, reaching for a towel with the other.

The bottle was placed in her hand and Kurai dampened the towel in it.

"If you fight me, I'll fight back." Kurai glared at the younger.

Bao clenched his teeth together when Kurai pressed the wet cloth to the cuts on his wrists. When she pulled it back, the wounds were actually sizzling and bubbling, green venom rising to the surface.

Macy looked over Kurai's shoulder before hooking a drop of the poison on her finger, eyeing it.

Macy yelped.

"How are you not dead?! This is snake venom of my Bey! An asp!" Macy exclaimed.

"A what?" Bao asked.

"Asp. The second deadliest snake in the world. Lives in Egypt. Displayed in the Egyptian story of Queen Cleopatra. Commonly mistook for the black rat snake." Macy said it like it was obvious.

Bao simply blinked at her.

But Kurai had paled at each sentence. Suddenly, she didn't look so good.

"I got it from here." Macy said, moving in front of her friend. "Sit down if you need too."

Kurai did better than that.

She fainted.

* * *

_White hot pain shot through her arm, sending ten year old Kurai through wave after wave of convulsions._

_Kurai collapsed to the ground, seeing the black snake crawl off._

_The cursed thing had just come out of nowhere. Bit her, then crept off._

_Kurai saw a flash of silver before she blacked out from the poison._

* * *

_Kurai woke up next to a fire._

_"How in the name of Artemis...?" Kurai murmured._

_"You are lucky Kurai Tenshi Shi." A voice said._

_Kurai looked in the direction of the voice._

_A woman with waist length auburn hair sat on the opposite side of the fire, a hunting falcon on her shoulder and a black and silver wolf laying besides her. She was dressed in silver and black camoflauge. She was cleaning a bloodied knife and some arrows, watching the meat cook on the fire._

_Kurai gaped, eyes wide._

_"A- Artemis?" Kurai whispered, hardly believing._

_The woman smiled. She couldn't've been more than twenty five._

_"Yes, Kurai. I am glad to see that you are awake."_

_"W- Why aren't I dead?" Kurai stuttered._

_"I was not about to let the future queen of the Amazons die. A queen that will lead her friends into great victory."_

_"I don't have any friends." Kurai stated flatly. "I'm a lone wolf."_

_"In time, you will learn that hunting and living in a pack has it's advantages, compared to being alone. Hungry? It is your favorite, deer." Artemis handed the black haired girl some of the meat._

_"I- It's your sacred animal. I- I shouldn't. Not in your presence." Kurai murmured._

_"It is fine. I sometimes will cave in and eat some too." To prove her point, Artemis took a bite of the tough meat._

_Kurai reluctantly ate some, giving in to her hunger and devouring it in seconds._

_"Thank you." Kurai said._

_"It was no trouble." Artemis finished her meal. "Now, on to the main reason I am here."_

_"Obviously not to feed me." Kurai muttered._

_"Indeed. The reason I am here is to give you some advice and a certain weapon." Artemis paused. "My advice is what you were referring to earlier, about being a lone wolf. Go to Japan and seek out Kyoya Tategami, your cousin. You will find that he has led a harsh life and he needs someone to care for him. After that, go to the town of Cario, in Egypt. Seek out a boy named Nile- he will be seven. Look after them both, until you see the signs to leave."_

_Artemis stroked the head of her wolf._

_"And the weapon?" Kurai asked, curious._

_"Yes. Take this." Artemis handed Kurai a silver snake bracelet with emerald eyes. "Tap it once, and it will come to life. Twice, a shield. Three times, a dagger. And four times, a sword."_

_"What's the snake?" Kurai asked, slipping the jewelry on. It fit perfectly._

_"It is the one that bit you. An Egyptian asp. It will never harm you again, and will follow your every command." Artemis smiled. "Oh, and it will expand and grow as you do, so do not worry about it becoming to small or big."_

_Thunder rumbled in the distance, making Artemis sigh._

_"My father calls. Good luck, Kurai Tenshi Shi, future queen of the Amazons." Artemis disappeared, and Kurai fell back asleep, as if nothing had happened._

* * *

Kurai jolted awake, in her bed. She gasped, sweaty.

Kurai slipped up her long sleeved shirt, looking at the snake bracelet, also remembering the advice the goddess had given her.

Could this be the victory I'm supposed to lead my friends into? Kurai wondered.

As if in answer, the green eyes of the snake glowed.

Maybe that's Artemis, saying yes, Kurai thought, before going back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Bao! Catch!" Kurai tossed Bao his cell phone, smirking devilishly.

"Wha- at?" Bao whined, currently laying on the couch.

"Call your girl up. With as much action that has been going on around here, we could all use a night on the town."

"Sorry. Not interested." Bao tossed the phone back to Kurai, hitting her in the head with it.

"Too late. I already called her and told her that we were going out tonight." Kurai laughed.

"You what?!" Bao shot up, ignoring the pain in his arms as he did so. "Kurai, I will kill you!"

Kurai laughed as she ran off, Bao hot on her heels.

* * *

It was only the couples, it turned out, that were going out.

Hikaro and Ryuuto, Kurai and Ryuuga, Macy and Dynamis- Kurai was a little surprised- Madoka and Kyoya, Hyo and Bao, and as long she drank nothing but water, Sophie and Wales.

The Black Ship, was where Kurai said they would go.

No one knew that the reason she wanted to go there was to stalk Damian, a somehow still alive Tyler, Doji, Johannes, and Dr. Ziggurat.

* * *

"Girls! Let's do some karaoke!" Kurai suggested to her friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming." Madoka reluctantly pulled away from Kyoya's arms.

The girls- except Sophie, who wasn't about to stray away from Wales- stood from the booth, walking up to the stage and live band.

"We got ourselves some takers ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ called out.

Kurai whispered in the band member's ears, telling them the song she wanted.

As the music started, Kurai said, "This is a song for all you couples who find yourself easily distracted by your boyfriend or girlfriend."

Sophie glanced at Kurai, hearing the lyrics. She nestled further inside Wales grasp, chuckling as she realized they were right word for word.

_My motorcycle needs an oil change_  
_Fence needs mending, house needs paint_  
_I got a million things that need to be done but_  
_Baby I can only focus on one_

_The way you're looking back at me right now_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

Madoka began singing, a smirk present on her lips.

_Baby you've always had a one track mind_  
_So what you're saying ain't no surprise_  
_What may come as a shock to you_  
_Is that I'm having all those little thoughts too yea_

_The way you're looking back at me right now_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

All of the girls began singing, the crowd cheering and dancing with the beat of the music.

_Baby since you and me are on the same page_  
_Let's do something 'bout it, what do you say, ay?_

Macy finished the song, catching Dynamis' eye and holding his gaze.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_The way you're looking back at me right now_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_  
_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_  
_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

The crowd screamed in approval.

The music started up again.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_  
_and wouldn't you love to love her?_  
_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight_  
_and who will be her lover?_  
_All your life you've never seen_  
_woman, taken by the wind_  
_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_  
_Will you ever win?_  
_She is like a cat in the dark_  
_and then she is the darkness_  
_she rules her life like a fine skylark_  
_and when the sky is starless_  
_All your life you've never seen_  
_woman taken by the wind_  
_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_  
_will you ever win?_  
_Will you ever win?_  
_Rhiannon_  
_Rhiannon_  
_Rhiannon_  
_Rhiannon_  
_She rings like a bell through the night_  
_and wouldn't you love to love her?_  
_She rules her life like a bird in flight_  
_and who will be her lover?_  
_All your life you've never seen_  
_woman taken by the wind_  
_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_  
_will you ever win?_  
_Will you ever win?_  
_Rhiannon_  
_Rhiannon_  
_Rhiannon_  
_Oooooh_  
_Taken by_  
_Taken by the sky_  
_Taken by_  
_Taken by the sky_  
_Taken by_  
_Taken by the sky_  
_Dreams unwind_  
_Love's a state of mind_  
_Dreams unwind_  
_Love's a state of mind_

The crowd applauded, happily.

The group of girls got down from the stage and made their way back to the booth

The positive vibe of the club was replaced with the sounds of gunshots ringing through the air.

* * *

Quick thinking is probably what saved us, Kurai thought as Bao barked out an order.

"Underneath!" The boys dragged the girls under the table.

The boys instantly pushed the girls behind them, while glaring at Kurai.

"You knew something, am I right?" Bao hissed.

"Hehe. Yeah." Kurai laughed nervously.

"This is no laughing matter!" Wales growled softly.

"Who is it?" Dynamis asked, eyes narrowed.

"Damian, Tyler, Johannes, Doji, and Dr. Ziggurat." Kurai murmured.

Then she glared at Dynamis.

"But if you wanna blame anyone, blame your girlfriend. She came here last night and saw them! She told me this morning!"

"HEY!" Macy seethed.

"Well it's the truth!" Kurai hissed.

"Girls, please. The last thing we need is a cat fight." Ryuuga moved in between the two.

Wales, meanwhile, was comforting a silently sobbing Sophie.

"So, would you mind telling me how Tyler isn't dead?" Wales muttered.

Sophie shivered at the name of her ex.

"Uh... I may have accidently turned him into a wolf?" Kurai whispered.

Kyoya's jaw dropped and his eye twitched. "Isn't... that the worse thing you can do right now?!"

Kyoya immeadiatly covered his mouth, horrified that he had shouted that out.

There was some muttering, then Doji's voice, "C'mon. Let's get out of here. They aren't here anyway."

The sound of shuffling feet then silence.

Kurai immeadiatly said, "Outside. Now."

No one argued, already knowing her plan for a high speed chase.


	23. Chapter 23

The girls went for their for their motorcycles, snapping their helmets on and starting their engines while the boys clambered into Ryuuto's black Jeep.

"You guys buckled?" Ryuuga asked.

"We're fine." Wales retorted.

Ryuuto revved the engine an burned rubber peeling out of the parking lot, whipping sharply on to the road.

"Buckling up." Wales said, doing as said.

The girls were keeping up easily with the green truck ahead of them.

Suddenly, Ryuuto's cell started ringing, making him growl and transfer it to Bluetooth speaker.

"WHAT?!"

"We're gonna force them behind you. Get ready." Kurai's voice said.

The girls sped up, getting ahead of the the truck and lining up in front of it, purposely keeping it from speeding up as they slowed down.

"Get up beside them and force them to the side. We're heading for the desert." Macy commanded.

"Done. This baby was made for off terrain anyways." Ryuuto smirked, flooring the gas.

Ryuuga, who was in the passenger seat, didn't like the gleam in his brother's eyes.

At all.

* * *

"HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET BEHIND US?!" Ryuuto yelled, ticked off beyond belief.

"Don't get mad. I have an idea. Just follow my lead." Macy said, evenly, almost too calmly for one to suspect that she had done something like this before.

"Lemme guess. You need the head of the group?" Kurai asked.

"Please."

"Go for it."

Suddenly, the truck got up on Ryuuto's left, making him curse.

"We're turning left up ahead. They'll follow us now, since they're so ticked." Macy said.

"LEFT?!" Ryuuto exclaimed.

"Yes. Are you hard of hearing or something?" Macy quipped back.

Ryuuto growled under his breath, seeing the girls turn left ahead.

Suddenly, Ryuuto slammed on his brakes, tires squealing and sending everyone in the vehichle lurching foward.

"RYUUTO!" Bao yelled. "HOW ABOUT A WARNING NEXT TIME?!"

"PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME! THIS IS DYNAMIS' GIRLFRIEND'S DOING!" Ryuuto snarled back.

"WATCH IT DRAGON _PRINCE!_" Macy growled.

"_What _did you call me?" Ryuuto's tone sounded identical to when King and Masamune had met and the American had asked the same thing.

"You heard me, Dragon Prince." Macy's voice held a smirk.

"Why you-" Ryuuto sped up, eyes narrowed.

"Easy brother." Ryuuga said, his voice holding a slight tremor. "Don't do anything rash."

Ryuuto grumbled under his breath, but slowed down.

Suddenly, Hikaro's shriek filled the cabin of the Jeep at the same time the sound of a gun going off echoed outside.

A bullet hit Hikaro's front tire, sending her and the motorcycle flying into a ditch.

Even as angry as he was, Ryuuto still panicked at the scene.

"HIKARO!" Ryuuto again slammed on the brakes to keep from leaving his girlfriend at the hands of the enemy. "Ryuuga, take the wheel!"

Ryuuto jumped out, grabbing something from underneath the seat.

Ryuuga scrambled into the driver's seat, tearing back after the girls.

* * *

Ryuuto jumped into the ditch, turning his flashlight on, looking for Hikaro.

He saw her still form a few feet away, her legs pinned underneath her motorcycle. "Hikaro!"

Ryuuto rushed over, throwing the wreakage off, and gently pulling her helmet off.

Hikaro looked up at him, relief flooding through her eyes.

"Ryuuto..." Hikaro whispered.

"It's okay. Im right here." Ryuuto murmured. "Can you stand?"

Hikaro shook her head. "I can't feel my legs."

Ryuuto inwardly cursed.

"Do you feel this?" Ryuuto squeezed Hikaro's ankle.

Hikaro winced, nodding.

Ryuuto sighed in relief. So no nerve damage, just broken legs.

"Okay, here we-" Ryuuto cut off at the sound of a gun clicking in his direction. Whipping a pistol out of his own from his belt, he crossed his wrists and shined his flashlight in the direction the click had come from.

Johannes was blinded by the light, hissing at the glare.

"Come any closer, I'll shoot you here and now." Ryuuto growled.

"Nya... You're all talk and no show, buddy." Johannes smirked.

"Yeah?" Ryuuto snarled.

"Plus, you're saving that bullet for someone else."

"Wanna bet?" Ryuuto cocked the hammer of his gun, eyes narrowing.

Johannes suddenly looked a little startled. He took a step back.

"What's the matter, kitty? Scared?" Ryuuto taunted.

"No. But you should pay attention to your surroundings." Johannes purred.

"I have been." Ryuuto drew a long bladed knife out and whirled, letting it fly from his hands and sink into Dr. Ziggurat's shoulder, who had been about to kill Hikaro.

Dr. Ziggurat collapsed, the venom from the knife making him black out in mere seconds.

Ryuuto turned back to Johannes, who had disappeared.

"Damn cat." Ryuuto muttered, releasing the safety on his gun and putting it away. He made his way back to Hikaro, picking her up without showing any type of strain.

Hikaro placed her arms around Ryuuto's neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get up to the side so the others won't have to wait for us." Ryuuto murmured.

Hikaro nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ryuuga drove slowly, headlights shining brightly.

He saw his brother on one knee on the side of the road, Hikaro in his arms.

Ryuuga slowed down, cutting the engine.

"Bout time you guys showed up. We're gonna have to go to the hospital." Ryuuto called up to his brother.

Dynamis opened the back door of the Jeep, he and Bao moving over so Ryuuto could jump in.

"Where's the bike?" Kurai shouted over the engine roar.

"In the ditch somewhere! Go find it puppy!" Ryuuto tossed the girl his flashlight, smirking. "Oh, and the mad doctor's down there too! Bring him! I'd say the Dungeon boys would like to have a go at him!"

Ryuuga sped off.

"RYUUTOOOO!" Kurai howled in anger.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yo, Dungeon Boys!" Macy's voice shouted. "Come see who we have that you can beat to death if you want."

The four boys looked at each other before heading outside.

Masamune was the first to react upon seeing Dr. Ziggurat. He snarled and lunged, knocking the other out of Kurai's and Madoka's grasp.

It was only after the first few punches that everyone got over their initial shock and realized that Masamune _was_ going to kill the doctor if no one acted.

Kurai and King struggled to pulled Masamune off, panting when they finally did.

"Calm down dude! You've got him unconsious! I think that counts enough for now!" King exclaimed, stepping away from a kick.

"LEMME GO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT THIS GUY TO SUFFER?!" Masamune screamed. "WHAT HE DID TO MY LIFE?! WHAT HE DID TO MY FAMILY?!"

Everyone froze. Kurai blinked. Zeo and Toby gaped. King looked confused.

"What about your family?" King asked, stupidly.

Big mistake.

Masamune yanked out of both of his captor's grasps, and turned to King, a feral look on his face, his body poised for attack.

King took a step back.

Masamune took it as a threat and lunged, letting out an animalistic shout.

* * *

Ryuuto was hell bent on being Hikaro's personal slave, it seemed.

Ryuuga drove the Jeep, glancing into the back at his brother and Hikaro.

They were coming from the hospital, with Hikaro's orders of bed rest, meds, and a pair of crutches- much to her dislike.

Turned out, Hikaro didn't have both of her legs broken, but just one. It was in a cast that went up to her knee, and it seemed to tick her off worse than when Kurai was put into bed rest.

Finally, Ryuuga pulled into the mansion's garage and Ryuuga cut the engine, jumping down and out of the cab of the Jeep, reaching up to slam the door shut.

"Must you have jacked this this thing up?" Ryuuga asked his brother as Ryuuto caught Hikaro when she jumped down.

"Four wheel, hidden weapons, cargo space, suspension... You get the point. I need it up high."

"It's a pain in the ass, though." Ryuuga grumbled.

Ryuuto shrugged, indifferent.

"I'll tell you what's a pain in the ass. Having to fix completely totaled bikes." Madoka came out of the back room of the garage, where her living quarters and workshop was.

"Blame whoever shot the gun babe. Not like Hikaro could've avoided it. And look at the bright side, at least she's alive." Kyoya chuckled.

"True." Madoka sighed.

"Get a room." Bao muttered walking into the house.

The couple chuckled before leaning in for a passionate kiss that made even Ryuuga shudder.

* * *

"I hate these goddamn fucking things." Hikaro muttered, glaring at the crutches that leaned against the wall.

"Why use them when I can just carry you everywhere?" Ryuuto asked, helping Hikaro change into her night wear.

"Because I don't want you straining yourself." Hikaro murmured.

Ryuuto had been peeling his own shirt off when his lover said that. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her flush against his bare chest.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a treasure hunter and I carry gold all the time. Compared to that stuff, you're like a leaf." Ryuuto set his chin on Hikaro's shoulder.

"I guess you have point..." Hikaro whispered.

"Don't I always?" Ryuuto chuckled. "Now c'mon. Let's go to bed."

Hikaro let Ryuuto lead her to the bed, his arms encircling her, his warmth sending her to the dark pit of peaceful oblivion for the night.

* * *

Kurai woke to the sound of yipping and squealing.

Groaning, she pulled the blankets further over her and Ryuuga, too tired after the night before's events to even _think _about waking up.

That was until Ryuuga whispered the day in her ear.

"October 31st..." Ryuuga laughed quietly.

Kurai shot to her feet, suddenly wide awake.

"I completely forgot! Haha! Bonfire and story telling tonight in the back yard!" Kurai squealed, pulling a red tank top, black skirt, red fishnets, her black platform knee high boots, and leather jacket on. She set record time in putting her hair, make up, and accessories on.

Ryuuga watched from the bed, eyeing how his girlfriend's mood changed so quickly. From grumpy and tired to ecastic and happy.

"See you downstairs baby." Kurai grinned devishly before prancing downstairs.

* * *

To say that everyone was shocked at Kurai's happy mood would be an understatement.

"Happy Halloween!" Kurai sang, skipping down the stairs, her hair in two braided pigtails.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my cousin?" Kyoya demanded.

"Today's not only Halloween, but my birthday too!" Kurai yipped.

Everyone stared, mouths agape.

"H- How old are you?" Nile dared to ask.

"Twenty four." Kurai said.

"You look way older than that!" Nile let it slip out.

Kurai laughed, totally oblivious.

"Oh, this is the only day of the year that I'm actually happy, so be sure you guys make the most of it!" Kurai started to fix herself a cup of caffineated coffee.

"NO!" Ryuuga came out of nowhere, knocking the cup out of her hand. "If you drink anything today, it will be water, juice, or something like that. I am not dealing with you on a sugar high rush. Kenta, Tithi, and Yuu are enough."

"HEY!" Said three boys objected.

Ryuuga turned to the others. "Keep her away from sugar and caffine at all costs today. Otherwise we'll be dealing with a crazy Amazon that will be throwing things everywhere."

"So keep her away from candy?" Yuu asked, an eyebrow arched.

Ryuuga nodded.

Yuu smirked and pointed to Kurai who was opening a pack of Pixie Stix.

"KURAI!" Ryuuga lunged, chasing after the giggling girl.

Yeah. Today was going to be an interesting day, indeed.

* * *

"Story time!" Kurai screamed, flopping on the dirt next to the bonfire.

"Yeesh. One would think you're crazy." King rolled his eyes.

"So, you wanna hear a ghost story, huh?" Masamune smirked, filing his nails with a knife.

"Yeah..." Kurai said, slowly.

"Well then my friend. Sit down and I'll thrill you with the scariest story you'll ever hear." Masamune drawled, his eyes glinting in the firelight.

* * *

_**Way back in the deep woods there lived a scrawny old woman who had a reputation for being the best conjuring woman in the Ozarks. With her bedraggled black-and-gray hair, funny eyes - one yellow and one green - and her crooked nose, Old Betty was not a pretty picture, but she was the best there was at fixing what ailed a man, and that was all that counted.**_

_**Old Betty's house was full of herbs and roots and bottles filled with conjuring medicine. The walls were lined with strange books brimming with magical spells. Old Betty was the only one living in the Hollow who knew how to read; her granny, who was also a conjurer, had taught her the skill as part of her magical training.**_

_**Just about the only friend Old Betty had was a tough, mean, ugly old razorback hog that ran wild around her place. It rooted so much in her kitchen garbage that all the leftover spells started affecting it. Some folks swore up and down that the old razorback hog sometimes walked upright like man. One fellow claimed he'd seen the pig sitting in the rocker on Old Betty's porch, chattering away to her while she stewed up some potions in the kitchen, but everyone discounted that story on account of the fellow who told it was a little too fond of moonshine.**_

_**"Raw Head" was the name Old Betty gave the razorback, referring maybe to the way the ugly creature looked a bit like some of the dead pigs come butchering time down in Hog-Scald Hollow. The razorback didn't mind the funny name. Raw Head kept following Old Betty around her little cabin and rooting up the kitchen leftovers. He'd even walk to town with her when she came to the local mercantile to sell her home remedies.**_

_**Well, folks in town got so used to seeing Raw Head and Old Betty around the town that it looked mighty strange one day around hog-driving time when Old Betty came to the mercantile without him.**_

_**"Where's Raw Head?" the owner asked as he accepted her basket full of home-remedy potions. The liquid in the bottles swished in an agitate manner as Old Betty said: "I ain't seen him around today, and I'm mighty worried. You seen him here in town?"**_

_**"Nobody's seen him around today. They would've told me if they did," the mercantile owner said. "We'll keep a lookout fer you."**_

_**"That's mighty kind of you. If you see him, tell him to come home straightaway," Old Betty said. The mercantile owner nodded agreement as he handed over her weekly pay.**_

_**Old Betty fussed to herself all the way home. It wasn't like Raw Head to disappear, especially not the day they went to town. The man at the mercantile always saved the best scraps for the mean old razorback, and Raw Head never missed a visit. When the old conjuring woman got home, she mixed up a potion and poured it onto a flat plate.**_

_**"Where's that old hog got to?" she asked the liquid. It clouded over and then a series of pictures formed. First, Old Betty saw the good-for-nothing hunter that lived on the next ridge sneaking around the forest, rounding up razorback hogs that didn't belong to him. One of the hogs was Raw Head. Then she saw him taking the hogs down to Hog-Scald Hollow, where folks from the next town were slaughtering their razorbacks. Then she saw her hog, Raw Head, slaughtered with the rest of the pigs and hung up for gutting. The final picture in the liquid was the pile of bloody bones that had once been her hog, and his scraped-clean head lying with the other hogsheads in a pile.**_

_**Old Betty was infuriated by the death of her only friend. It was murder to her, plain and simple. Everyone in three counties knew that Raw Head was her friend, and that lazy, hog-stealing, good-for-nothing hunter on the ridge was going to pay for slaughtering him.**_

_**Now Old Betty tried to practice white conjuring most of the time, but she knew the dark secrets too. She pulled out an old, secret book her granny had given her and turned to the very last page. She lit several candles and put them around the plate containing the liquid picture of Raw Head and his bloody bones. Then she began to chant: "Raw Head and Bloody Bones. Raw Head and Bloody Bones."**_

_**The light from the windows disappeared as if the sun had been snuffed out like a candle. Dark clouds billowed into the clearing where Old Betty's cabin stood, and the howl of dark spirits could be heard in the wind that pummeled the treetops.**_

_**"Raw Head and Bloody Bones. Raw Head and Bloody Bones."**_

_**Betty continued the chant until a bolt of silver lightning left the plate and streaked out threw the window, heading in the direction of Hog-Scald Hollow.**_

_**When the silver light struck Raw Head's severed head, which was piled on the hunter's wagon with the other hog heads, it tumbled to the ground and rolled until it was touching the bloody bones that had once inhabited its body. As the hunter's wagon rumbled away toward the ridge where he lived, the enchanted Raw Head called out: "Bloody bones, get up and dance!"**_

_**Immediately, the bloody bones reassembled themselves into the skeleton of a razorback hog walking upright, as Raw Head had often done when he was alone with Old Betty. The head hopped on top of his skeleton and Raw Head went searching through the woods for weapons to use against the hunter. He borrowed the sharp teeth of a dying panther, the claws of a long-dead bear, and the tail from a rotting raccoon and put them over his skinned head and bloody bones.**_

_**Then Raw Head headed up the track toward the ridge, looking for the hunter who had slaughtered him. Raw Head slipped passed the thief on the road and slid into the barn where the hunter kept his horse and wagon. Raw Head climbed up into the loft and waited for the hunter to come home.**_

_**It was dusk when the hunter drove into the barn and unhitched his horse. The horse snorted in fear, sensing the presence of Raw Head in the loft. Wondering what was disturbing his usually-calm horse, the hunter looked around and saw a large pair of eyes staring down at him from the darkness in the loft.**_

_**The hunter frowned, thinking it was one of the local kids fooling around in his barn.**_

_**"Land o' Goshen, what have you got those big eyes fer?" he snapped, thinking the kids were trying to scare him with some crazy mask.**_

_**"To see your grave," Raw Head rumbled very softly. The hunter snorted irritably and put his horse into the stall.**_

_**"Very funny. Ha,ha," The hunter said. When he came out of the stall, he saw Raw Head had crept forward a bit further. Now his luminous yellow eyes and his bears claws could clearly be seen.**_

_**"Land o' Goshen, what have you got those big claws fer?" he snapped. "You look ridiculous."**_

_**"To dig your grave…" Raw Head intoned softly, his voice a deep rumble that raised the hairs on the back of the hunter's neck. He stirred uneasily, not sure how the crazy kid in his loft could have made such a scary sound. If it really was a crazy kid.**_

_**Feeling a little spooked, he hurried to the door and let himself out of the barn. Raw Head slipped out of the loft and climbed down the side of the barn behind him. With nary a rustle to reveal his presence, Raw Head raced through the trees and up the path to a large, moonlight rock. He hid in the shadow of the huge stone so that the only things showing were his gleaming yellow eyes, his bear claws, and his raccoon tail.**_

_**When the hunter came level with the rock on the side of the path, he gave a startled yelp. Staring at Raw Head, he gasped: "You nearly knocked the heart right out of me, you crazy kid! Land o' Goshen, what have you got that crazy tail fer?"**_

_**"To sweep your grave…" Raw Head boomed, his enchanted voice echoing through the woods, getting louder and louder with each echo. The hunter took to his heels and ran for his cabin. He raced passed the old well-house, passed the wood pile, over the rotting fence and into his yard. But Raw Head was faster. When the hunter reached his porch, Raw Head leapt from the shadows and loomed above him. The hunter stared in terror up at Raw Head's gleaming yellow eyes in the ugly razorback hogshead, his bloody bone skeleton with its long bear claws, sweeping raccoon's tail and his gleaming sharp panther teeth.**_

_**"Land o' Goshen, what have you got those big teeth fer?" he gasped desperately, stumbling backwards from the terrible figure before him.**_

_**"To eat you up, like you wanted to eat me!" Raw Head roared, descending upon the good-for-nothing hunter. The murdering thief gave one long scream in the moonlight. Then there was silence, and the sound of crunching.**_

_**Nothing more was ever seen or heard of the lazy hunter who lived on the ridge. His horse also disappeared that night. But sometimes folks would see Raw Head roaming through the forest in the company of his friend Old Betty. And once a month, on the night of the full moon, Raw Head would ride the hunter's horse through town, wearing the old man's blue overalls over his bloody bones with a hole cut-out for his raccoon tail. In his bloody, bear-clawed hands, he carried his raw, razorback hogshead, lifting it high against the full moon for everyone to see.**_

* * *

Right at the end of the story, the fire popped, making the girls- even Kurai- scream and jump into the arms of their respective boyfriends.

Masamune burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that scared you girls! That's not even the scariest story in American Folklore!"

"Please! You wanna hear scary?" Hyo snorted. "I'll tell you scary."

The moon shone high over head as Hyo began her story, a deadly smirk on her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

"Before I get on with the story, I just wanna say, I lived in LA before I moved to China. So this is a story I grew up hearing.

"The road we were having our little chase on last night, way back in eighteen hundreds, that was the main road. It was called Route 66, also known today as the legendary Route 666, or Highway to Hell."

Hyo already had the group paying attention to her. They were curious, especially Kurai, who loved old folklore.

"There was this man, his name was Cyrus Blaque, a French man having come with his wife for a hopeful future. They were happy in America. They built their own house out on Route 66. Nothing could get in their way.

"They were wrong.

"There was this guy, his name was Nick Rossuier, and he had his eyes on Cyrus' wife. He wanted her to be his, so he divised a plan.

"One night, when Blaque's wife was out, Rossuier set their house on fire, being sure to block all the exits so Cyrus wouldn't have a chance of escape.

"As Cyrus was burned alive, he made a final vow. He promised that he would kill Nick on the happiest day of Nick's life, making sure that he was either driven into insanity, or murdered.

"When Cryus' wife got back, Nick was the one to break the news to her. He was her shoulder to cry on. He stayed by her side through the grief. Then after about a year, he proposed to her.

"She said yes."

Hyo's smirk grew wider as she glanced around. Everyone was on the edge of their seats now. Her eyes gleamed brighter in the dying flames of the fire.

"On the night before their wedding, Nick was on his way back from his bacholer party when out of literally nowhere, a huge black truck with floodlights and all the hunting gear you can think of bright lighted him in his rearview mirror.

"Nick didn't dare believe it, but the truck was Cyrus'. But he refused to believe it. Why, you may wonder. It was because after he had burned Cyrus to death, he had taken the body and put it in Cyrus' truck, rolling it into the lake that is now the desert beside Route 66.

"The truck disappeared without a trace. Nick thought nothing of it.

"Until the next day, when disaster struck."

All the girls were clutching their boyfriends, and even the boys looked a little shook up, especially the Yuu, Tithi, and Kenta.

"Just as Nick and his new wife was about to complete thier vows, the black truck burst through the church, blowing it up. Everyone died.

"Now they say, whenever you travel that road, the Highway to Hell, if you're not careful, you'll be chased by Cyrus Blaque's ghostly truck, run off the side of the road, and killed. If you survive without seeing it... Don't consider yourself lucky. Because he'll hunt all the survivors down, taking them out one by one and even those around them."

Hyo realized that everyone was staring at her with such intensity that they didn't know the story had ended. Smirking, she decided to scare them out of her wits.

She screamed, high and shrill.

All the other girls, Kurai included, screamed as well, jumping out of their skins in fear.

Hyo bent over, laughing her head off.

"GOTCHA!" Hyo chortled.

"Not funny!" Mei- Mei exclaimed.

"Bao, you've got to control your girl! She's way too good for herself!" Madoka snapped.

Bao was laughing now, amazed that Hyo had scared _everyone _around the fire.

"How can you guys be so gullible? It's just a story!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Hyo drawled.

Bao's head snapped towards his girlfriend. "Y- you mean it's t- true?"

"Mm- hm. In the last century there have been more than five hundred deaths on that road. Always only one set of tire tracks and the police saying the driver lost control of the wheel. But it they'd actually _look_, they'd know someone _forced_ them off the road." Hyo looked up at the sky.

"I may have screamed, but even I'm not so easily fooled." Kurai stood, stretching her arms above her head. "Now, who's up for a late night horror movie marathon?"

* * *

Only one girl had the guts to stay up with Kurai and the boys to watch the horror movies.

Macy.

Although it wasn't surprising, considering she was Kurai's best friend.

"Fifty bucks says you'll be scared silly halfway through the first movie." Kyoya smirked.

"Deal. And a hundred says I won't." Macy smirked back.

Kyoya simply snorted.

* * *

Kyoya soon regretted making that deal, because Macy was actually half _asleep _by the time the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _reached the halfway point.

Kyoya groaned and reluctantly gave a hundred bucks up to a smirking Macy.

Macy was one extreme, hardcore, daredevil.

* * *

Wales had to admit, Kurai had done a great job choosing the movies.

The _Chainsaw Massacere _series, _Nightmare on Elm Street _series, _Jason X _series, _Drag Me to Hell,_ _Wrong Turn _series- the fourth one, Wales had noticed, amused, seemed to have gotten to Julian. No way in hell was Wales gonna let Julian live that _one _down.

Kurai didn't seem fazed by any of them, but then again, she had probably faced bigger fears.

* * *

When Wales came into the dining room the next morning, the first thing he noticed was Julian with his head down on his arms on the the table.

"Late night Julian?" Wales smirked.

"Shut up." Julian's voice was muffled.

Kurai jumped in. "Maybe you shouldn't've watched all those movies last night."

Julian muttered something in Italian- probably a curse.

_"Ti odio cagna."_

Which translated to, 'I hate you bitch'.

Thankfully, Kurai didn't understand Italian, which probably saved Julian's life, considering Kurai was in her normal mood today.

Already, she had raised ten tons of Holy Hell on the Dungeon Boys this morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Kurai was seeing through Zeo's training with Dynamis and Ryuuga, very much curious as to how much he had progressed in controlling her temper.

Zeo didn't even seem to hear Ryuuga as said boy circled him, taunting him.

Finally, Ryuuga gave up.

"AH! I give up! Dynamis, you take a go at him. You'll probably be able to get through to him."

Kurai perked up. This was exactly what she had been waiting for.

Dynamis jumped down from the rafters, landing next to Zeo, who didn't seem to alknowledge him.

Then Dynamis began murmuring and whispering things in Zeo's ear and Kurai noticed that his wall was slowly disentegrating.

Dynamis must have suddenly hit a nerve, because Zeo yelled and whirled, his fist flying and connecting with Dynamis' gut.

Dynamis grunted in surprise and pain, falling to his knees. Macy cried out and lunged.

"STOP! DYNAMIS!" Macy went for her boyfriend.

"ZEO STOP!" Kurai and Ryuuga tackled Zeo to the ground, pinning his arms to the floor.

Zeo yelled and thrashed until Kurai reached into her back pocket and pulled a syringe out, injecting the medicine in Zeo's arm and watching as it knocked the brown and beige haired out cold.

Kurai sighed to herself.

Zeo was going to be a harder person to train than she originally thought.

* * *

"Go hard Cetus!" Wales yelled.

"Meet the attack Destroyer!" Julian shouted back.

The two Beys crashed hard, sparks flying.

"Come on Wales! Send Julian flying!" Sophie encouraged.

"Don't let him get to you Julian!" Klaus said.

Julian growled, "No one messes with me. Destroyer! Special move, Excaliber Sword!"

"Cetus!" Wales yelled as his Bey went flying over his head.

"Tch. You need to get stronger if you're going against Tyler, Wales." Julian caught his Bey.

Before Wales could respond, all the lights in the house flickered and went out.

* * *

"What the fuck...?!" King exclaimed, tripping on the stairs and tumbling down. "Ow, that hurt."

Suddenly, a light shone in his eyes and someone grabbed him, quickly gagging and tying him up.

* * *

When the lights came back on, the first thing Kurai noticed was that Zeo, Ryuuga, and Dynamis were gone.

"Ugh. If they're trying to trick us, this so not funny." Macy grumbled.

"I don't think so..." Kurai murmured. "I drugged Zeo, so he couldn't just up and walk away."

Realization crossed both girl's faces before they bolted out, fear running through their veins.

* * *

Kurai was on a rampage. There was no other way to describe it.

The girls watched as Kurai vicously attacked all the dummies in the gym with a double serrated sword that had somehow just materialized in her hand.

Kurai had shed her jacket and jeans, instead going for shorts and a tank with her gloves and boots. Her earbuds to her Ipod were in her ears, so she didn't hear any of the girls.

The boys- every single one of them- were gone. Kidnapped.

And that hadn't even been the beginning of it.

Dr. Ziggurat was missing. Sophie had been attacked and was currently being tended by Macy in the medbay.

And. There. Were no. Fucking. Leads. As to where. The boys. Were.

Kurai let loose another guttural scream and sliced all the limbs off a nearby dummy before slicing the place where a person's heart would be out.

Hyo winced, "I know two Beling Fists that are going to be extremely pissed at all this destruction."

"No use in trying to stop her." Madoka sighed. "We just gotta let her get her anger out- even if it takes all night."

"Yeah..." Hyo suddenly realized that Hikaro was no longer with them. "Hey, where's Hikaro?"

"Probably to the garage. She feels a lot closer to Ryuuto around his stuff." Madoka said.

* * *

Hikaro sat in the driver's seat of the Jeep, the door open as she stroked the driving wheel.

"Ryuuto..." Hikaro sighed, heartbrokenly.

"Are you okay Hikaro?" Mei- Mei's voice asked from below.

Hikaro looked down the see the China girl. Hikaro raised an eyebrow. Mei- Mei must've somehow gotten inside Chao Xin's room and stolen both his and her favorite brown leather coat.

"Yeah I'm fine. You must be too, considering you must've broken int Chao Xin's room and stolen his favorite coat you like." Hikaro smirked.

"Like you're one to talk! You broke into Ryuuto's Jeep!" Mei- Mei shot back.

Hikaro chuckled, despite the dire situation, "So I did..."

"Plus, I feel really close to Chao Xin in his jacket..." Hikaro barely heard Mei- Mei's murmur.

"I know. Kinda why I'm in his Jeep."

"Out of curiousity, how do you not get annoyed at how big that thing is? The door is ten feet above the ground!" Mei- Mei asked.

"Well... I'm actually not sure how. I guess it's just been with Ryuuto so long and I've been around him so long, I really don't care. This baby holds quite a few memories. He may not look it, but Ryuuto is a bit of a country wild child. Like me, when I was little. I've only told Ryuuto this, but I'm originally from America. Tennessee, to be exact."

"Country wild child, huh? What's it like?" Mei- Mei climbed up, standing on the foot rail.

"Oh, you have no idea. Mud slinging, truck pulls, partying... Just that. Wild country. Kinda fun, actually." Hikaro chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri-" Mei- Mei was cut off by Macy poking her head in and getting them.

"C'mon you two! Kurai needs us ASAP in the medbay!" Macy disappeared.

"Ugh. You'd think she'd give us time to wrap our minds about what just happened." Mei- Mei jumped down.

"You'd think. But she's gonna be on us hard until all of this is over." Hikaro shut the door and jumped down too, pulling her bad leg up as she fell.

"You're a freaking ninja, you know that?" Mei- Mei laughed.

Hikaro smirked, "Courtesy of Ryuuto. Trains me hard."

The two girls laughed as they walked to the medbay.

* * *

"First, I wanna say, Sophie, Hikaro, I'm taking you to the Amazon Village and putting you under my mom's care." Those were the first words out of Kurai's mouth.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Hikaro exclaimed.

"Because until your leg is healed, we don't need you. And Sophie's carrying. So she's out for the next nine months, if not ten." Kurai said.

"Aw man! Please Kurai!" Hikaro begged.

"I'm sorry Hikaro. But I can't risk you getting hurt any worse. You and Sophie leave on the next flight to South America."

Kurai turned and walked off, ignoring her friend's shock.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the screams of fear and agony that snapped everyone awake.

All of the boys turned to look in the direction that the screams were coming from. The screams were turning into cat yowls and roars of fear.

Nile's eyes went wide in horror as he saw Kyoya being _forced _to transform into a lion.

Once the tranformation was complete, Dr. Ziggurat cackled, "Now, turn him back!"

More howls of pain as Kyoya turned back to human, collapsing on his hands and knees, panting and sweaty.

"Kyoya!" Nile exclaimed, wishing more than ever that he could rush to his friend and help.

But with his arms and legs tied, it was futile.

Kyoya looked towards his best friend, his eyes flickering from yellow to blue and back again.

"Again!" Dr. Ziggurat yelled.

With another yowl of pain, Kyoya was again a lion. But something was wrong.

Kyoya had collapsed, the strain too much for him to handle.

* * *

Queen Fernis was nice. She was open. And she sympathized when Hikaro told Kurai's mother of the situation at hand.

"You poor girls. Why don't you sit down and I'll fix you something to drink. Would you like some hot tea?" Fernis busied herself in the palace kitchen, fixing the three women said drink.

Sophie stared blankly at the wall, still in shock over what had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Tyler had been the one to attack her. So go figure why she was in shock.

Fernis finished the drinks, setting them on the counter. She looked at Sophie, eyeing her.

"Poor girl. She really is traumatized, isn't she?" Fernis asked Hikaro.

Hikaro nodded. "You don't know the half of it. Her ex is the reason. And since Wales isn't here now..."

"Wales is the father of her unborn child?" Fernis asked.

"Yes. And when he found out about Sophie's ex, well, he vowed not to leave her side and protect her, just as well as the rest of her team."

"Team Excaliber?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's true dedication. They were all in the same room when the men were abducted, weren't they?"

"Yeah. And from what your daughter got from her, they forced them to watch what Tyler did to her."

"They must be ticked then. If I was this Tyler person, I'd run for the hills."

"Might I also say that they will be with Tyler until we get them free. That'll send their fury through the roof, if I know them correctly."

Fernis chuckled. "My, Hikaro. Both Kurai and Ryuuga have told me stories about you. Now I can see why they admire you so much."

"The Dragon Emporer? Admires me? Queen Fernis, not to be rude or anything, but you must be dense. Ryuuga hates me. He says if I break his brother's heart, he'll come after me with his L'Drago." Hikaro sighed. "As if I'd ever do such a thing."

"Would you believe me if I said Ryuuga admires his younger brother?"

"I can sorta see that. I mean, Ryuuto has knowledge of dangerous plants and animals. He can use that to his advantage."

"No. Not in the wilderness. I mean in Blading. I mean, think of Omega Dragonis' powers. Mind reading and mind control? Plus, according to Kurai, he's stronger than her, and she's stronger than all the Legendary Bladers put together."

Hikaro choked on her drink.

"WHAT?!" Hikaro exclaimed.

"You didn't know?"

"NO!"

"Hmm... I'm surprised. I watched the Destroyer Dome on TV. Were you not surprised that Ryuuto was able to hold out against his brother?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That wasn't even a fraction of his power Hikaro. Get Ryuuto to face all ten Legendary Bladers, Ryuuga and Kurai included, and see what happens. You'll see that he is indeed stronger than everyone else." Fernis smiled, before turning to Sophie.

It was Hikaro's turn to be in shock.

* * *

Hyo, Mei- Mei, Macy, Madoka, and Kurai all sat in the library, going through recent news reports of signs that would lead them to their enemies.

"Off the record, do any of you mind if I take Dr. Ziggurat? I kinda got a bone to pick with him." Macy asked.

"Yeah. But the Dungeon Boys might want him too." Kurai replied.

"Isn't Jack and Damian enough?"

"Jack is definetly Klaus' target. Damian goes to Julian. Doji and I will be in a fight to the death. Madoka will want Johannes, if I'm not mistaken. And whatever you do, don't get in between Wales and Tyler. You have no idea how deep the hate in between them runs."

Macy sighed, "Alright."

The reason she wanted Ziggurat was because he was the reason of Nile's heartache nearly ten years ago.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyoya was playing dead. That was his plan.

He heard Dr. Ziggurat say, "Open the cage."

The sound of metal screeching and footsteps on metal sounded out.

Just as Ziggurat reached him, Kyoya lunged, a feral snarl ripping from the depths of his throat.

Kyoya stood in the center of the room, eyes half- crazed as he listened to his surroundings.

There was the almost silent sound of someone clicking a gun hammer that only Kyoya could hear come from behind them.

Kyoya acted dumb, waiting for his chance.

The gun had a silencer on it, so Kyoya didn't hear or see the bullet.

Until it embedded itself in the wall beside Nile's head.

* * *

Kurai sighed, getting frustrated at not finding anything that would lead them to the boys.

"I... Need to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mei- Mei suddenly said.

Kurai nodded, hardly paying attention to the girl.

* * *

Mei- Mei walked out on to the roof, gulping in the fresh, cold air. She needed to get out of the house, clear her mind.

Mei- Mei sat on the edge, looking up at the stars.

"Chao Xin... Where are you?" Mei- Mei sighed, pulling her boyfriend's jacket tighter around her shoulders.

A star shot across the sky, gleaming brightly as it went over the horizon.

Mei- Mei smiled a little. Chao Xin always enjoyed watching the night sky.

With her. By themselves. With no one around.

Suddenly, Mei- Mei saw where the shooting star had disappeared to.

The desert. Route 666.

On a sudden hunch, Mei- Mei ran back inside the house.

* * *

"HYO!" Mei- Mei's voice shouted down the hall. "Info, ASAP!"

"What?"

"Are there any buildings left out on Route 666?"

"Only one."

"What is it?"

"Uh... It's Nick Roussier's home. Why?"

"You need to lead us there. I have a feeling that's where the guys are."

"Uh, the thing is, there's no road that leads there. It's all rocky terrain. You have to have four wheel to get there."

Silence.

"Ugh. Someone had better be ready to dig my a hole six feet under the cold hard ground for what I'm about to do." Kurai rubbed her temples.

"What?" Hyo asked.

"Since I have no idea where Ryuuto keeps his keys to his Jeep, it looks like I'm gonna have to hotwire it." Kurai sighed.

"So? Big deal!" Macy snorted.

"Uh, touching Ryuuto's Jeep is like someone trying to flirt with Hikaro. You. Just. Don't. Do. It." Kurai groaned.

"Well, I'll save you from being killed." Macy shrugged. "I'll do it."

Kurai arched an eyebrow at her friend. "In that case, I wish a long happy life in Heaven."

* * *

"God, you really know how to drive a car!" Hyo exclaimed, holding on to the handle of Ryuuto's Jeep.

"Yeah? I got it from my racing days." Macy said, hitting the brakes and turning the wheel to left, going off road at the same time she kicked it into four wheel.

"FYI, if you damage this thing, I'm so not saving you from Ryuuto's wrath." Kurai said from the passenger seat.

"Like I care. He'll have to get used to it." Macy retorted.

"If you don't have a death wish now, I suggest you make one." Kurai muttered.

"I'll throw you out Kurai." Macy warned, dangerously.

The floodlights on the roof of the Jeep flipped on, showing more surface area.

And revealing a house about a fourth of mile out.

Macy slammed on the brakes, "We go on foot from here."

* * *

Bright lights shined into Kyoya's eyes, making him hiss and turn away, wincing.

"Hmm... They're here already, huh?" Doji purred. "Sooner than expected."

Kyoya heard the low growl come from Ryuuto's direction, making him look curiously at the boy.

Ryuuto had gotten out of his bonds and was reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling a bullet out. He rolled it between his fingers, the sharp point glinting in the dim light.

Then Ryuuto pulled his gun from his waist, trying to be as silent as he could when he put the bullet into the clip.

Doji still heard. He laughed and turned to Ryuuto, making the boy freeze.

That was when Kyoya saw Doji's eyes. Hadn't they been blue before...?

They were yellow now.

"You're the ringleader of this group. I should've realized it before." Ryuuto stood slowly, eyes filled with hatred as he held Doji's gaze.

"Yes, well... You've known since I killed your mother."

"Shut up." Ryuuto snapped the gun up, a feral look on his face. "Just shut up."

"So naive. You refuse to believe it was me, even after all the late night research you did. The yellowed eye demon... Fire... The slit across the stomach... My name that makes even Kurai shudder in fear."

"You mind telling me your name?" Kurai landed next to Ryuuto, claws extended, fangs out, and eyes silver.

"Oh you know. Azarath." Doji laughed.

Kurai raised an eyebrow, a little startled.

"You know, I was going to go after your brother, then girlfriend before I would come after you Ryuuto. But you knew that, didn't you? That's why you stopped the other night and stayed by her side- your visions."

"Visions?" Macy asked, coming from the shadows and standing besides Kurai. "What the hell is he going on about?"

"That's not Doji." Ryuuto said flatly. "It's his voice and body, but he's not controlling either- he's already dead. That's a demon possessing his body, using it to try to get under everyone's skins."

Macy blinked. Kurai hmphed.

"So are you gonna kill me? Or are you gonna wimp out and cry like you did when I killed your mother right before your eyes?" Azarath smirked.

"I'm not the same person I was before." Ryuuto cocked the hammer. "I'll kill you here and now."

"How can you when I'm a moving target?" Azarath laughed.

"That's what you think." Kurai drawled and nodded to someone in the shadows.

A flash of silver and pale skin as Azarath suddenly had a pure silver knife at his throat.

"WHAT?!"

"Move, and I'll slow you down long enough for you life to end. Permanantly." Hyo threw her hood back, her eyes a pure shade of evil green.

Bao'e eyebrows went up.

Kyoya stepped back as Ryuuto began crossing the room, lowering his arm, his footsteps slow and steady.

Ryuuto was just inches away from Azarath. He slowly raised his arm back up, his face unreadable.

"Rot in hell, bitch."

Kyoya flinched at the sound of the gun's bang, ending some nightmare he had no part in being.


	29. Chapter 29

Mei- Mei had by now gotten the boys free of their bonds, standing with Kurai a few feet away.

Kurai had gone full wolf, eyes on the ashes that had been Azarath. She was restless, pacing back and forth, back and-

A gun rang out, a bullet landing in the ground besides Kurai. Kurai snarled and went on the defensive. She looked up to see a lynx on top of some crates. She mentally cursed. Johannes would be long gone before she could get up there-

Kyoya solved that problem.

Before Johannes knew what had happened, the small cat had been tackled and thrown to the other side of the wall of crates.

There was the sound of shrieks and yowls and claws slashing. The smell of blood drifted through Kurai's nostrils.

Scary, isn't it? Macy asked.

_What?_

That your cousin can be so easily turned into a monster.

_Yeah._

He's maturing now. You know what that means. You'll have to let him go.

_Ugh. I hate my life._

Kyoya leapt back up over the boxes, his muzzle drenched in blood.

**Why must the killer instincts always victor?**

_Get used to it._

**What!? You two expect me to just get used to it?!**

_Yes._

**You're crazy!**

_You know, I have to deal with you. The least you can do is make this situation a little easier on us. _Kyoya snarled and stepped towards his cousin, his yellow eyes gleaming murderously.

Almost instantly, a black snake shot up in between them, hood flared and fangs dripping with green venom.

No Kyoya. Don't do anything you'll regret.

**Shut up, snake.**

I'll bite you and kill you in five minutes.

_You're an asp?!_

Yep.

_Stay the fuck away from me!_

Kurai stepped a few feet away, unsure of what to do now that she knew her best friend was her worst animal enemy.

Oh, relax. Stay calm. It's not like I'm gonna bite you.

_Yeah. Okay._

**Less talk, more action. Who do you need clawed to death right now?**

_If you can run Tyler out of hiding..._

I'd think that'd be a big help.

**Heh. No problem. I can smell the little rat right in the next room.**

* * *

Kyoya turned and bolted off.

A sort of uncomfortable silence fell over the entire room.

Then it was broken by the sound of screaming.

Tyler bolted into the room, running one way, only to be cut off by a snarling wolf, her silver eyes daring to cross her.

Tyler bolted the other way, only to be met with ticked off snake, ready to strike.

Only one way out-

Team Excaliber took Tyler down before he could blink.

Even Kurai turned her head away from the scene and screams.

Kurai had seen a lot of things, but Team Excaliber's fury was nothing of the sort.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL HOTWIRED MY JEEP?!" Ryuuto roared, seeing no keys in the ignition.

"Uh... As strange as this may sound, it was not me." Kurai said, truthfully.

"Then who?!"

"Macy." All the girls said at one, except for the guilty one.

"HEY!" Macy shrieked, indignantly.

Ryuuto glared at the black haired woman.

"And let me guess, you drove it here too."

"Yep." The girls chorused.

"You know, just because we're all worn out, I'm not gonna kill you now. Tomorrow, be ready to run." Ryuuto pulled the visor down to reveal a set of keys.

The girls all gaped. The keys had been right there!?

Macy face palmed. If she just would've looked, it would have saved herself some extreme pain and torture.

* * *

Hikaro's cell phone rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, H."_

"Ryuuto!"

_"Easy. My ears are still sensitive. You know, a gunshot can really deafen someone."_

"Oh, what'd you do this time?"

_"... I ended him."_

"Azarath?"

_"Yeah. He's dead. He's not gonna bother us any more."_

"Thank God."

_"Yeah. I guess you can come back."_

"Kurai's supposed to call me when I can."

_"I'm sending you a plane ticket. You're coming back."_

In the background, a woman's voice shouted, _"No she's not."_

_"Yeah. She is, Kurai."_

There was groan, _"Fine!"_

"Wow. She must know not to mess with you. Your voice is so... Serious... It's almost hot."

_"Wait until you get back and healed, princess." _Ryuuto chuckled.

_"Ooh! Someone's wanting to get laid!"_ A boy's voice taunted in the background.

"Who was that?" Hikaro asked.

_"Who else? My brother."_

"Punch him for me."

_"H, as angry as I am now, I may very well beat him to death."_

"Oh. Well, okay. I'll get back ASAP. Try not to kill anyone anytime soon."

_"No promises- KING! LEAVE THAT ALONE!"_

Hikaro chuckled and hung up, knowing that there was the possibility that Ryuuto was beating the Greek up at that very moment.

* * *

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS BEFORE I CALL THE DOGS!" Ryuuto yelled.

"You don't have any dogs!" King yelled back, jumping over the bar and facing Ryuuto, who blocked any and all means of escape.

"Wanna bet?!" Ryuuto whistled. "Hannibal, Shredder, Cannibal!"

There was the sound of dogs baying and three dogs rushed into the kitchen, snarling and circling Ryuuto's feet.

A German Shepard, Doberman, and Husky circled a smirking Ryuuto. "Believe me now? Give it up."

Ryuuto held his hand out, and King reluctantly gave up what he had stolen from Ryuuto's treasure room.

Kurai gasped.

"_The _Colt?!"

Ryuuto snatched the revolver from King's fingers. "Yeah."

"Wasn't it made in the sixties by some Texan named Samuel Colt?"

"Mm- hm."

"Wow. You've had it for... how long?"

Ryuuto noticed that his brother had walked in. He sighed and sat into a chair, tracing the muzzle of the gun.

"Since I was five."

"Wow." Ryuuga murmured. "How'd you get it?"

"Dad. Before he left me and mom. After you left." Ryuuto glared at his brother. "At least he saw something in me."

Ryuuga winced.

"So..." Kurai shifted her feet. "Your dad passed it on to you? To do what?"

"Azarath isn't dead."

Kurai arched an eyebrow. "But... I thought..."

"I need the Colt and a Colt bullet to kill him permanantly." Ryuuto shook his head. "And there's only two bullets left. I used one of the final three last night. It slowed him down- maybe by a few days. That's it."

Silence. Then Kurai asked a question that made Ryuuto look like he might kill her.

"What about your mother?"

"Azarath killed her... I... was only seven. I still remember it so vividly... I went into her room that night... Something dripped on my head... I looked up... Mom was pinned to ceiling... Her stomach slashed open... The next thing that happened was that she erupted into flames. After that, it's all a blur. Sirens, then the courthouse, for the orphanage. I ran, didn't look back..." Ryuuto choked up, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the gun. "Then, I became a treasure hunter, but that was my cover story. I really hunt the bastard that killed mom, trying to find dad. He sent me after him. Gives me coordinates at every location he last was. Then, he just disappears off the map at the same time I come to LA. When I find my brother."

"You don't think it's a coincidence, do you?" Kurai asked.

"No. I think he wants Ryuuga to help."

"That's why I left in the first place." Ryuuga muttered. "Dad and I never got along."

"Well maybe if you had actually given him a chance!"

"Give him a chance in what? Letting him teach me how to murder someone?!"

"You'd be doing it for a good cause!" Ryuuto stood up.

"I'm not like you. I'm not hell bent for a vengance."

"Yeah? Well at least I'm trying to get our family into some type of stability, while you're seeking nothing but power!"

Ryuuto looked like he was about to fire the gun in his hands.

Kurai stepped between the two, knowing it was probably a bad idea.

"Okay, let's save the family fued for when this little adventure is over. We obviously still got one bad guy on our hands. This, Azarath demon." Kurai said, slowly.

"Oh, I can track him. But he's gonna stay here for a while, try and kill Ryuuga. So no need to worry." Ryuuto snorted.

"No need to worry?!" Ryuuga yelled, his voice carrying into the living room, making everyone look up. "There's some freak that wants me dead and you're saying not to worry?!"

"Yes. Because he knows I have the Colt. He won't come after you. Not until he kills me first." Ryuuto said, his voice calm.

"Oh, so you're gonna put your life on the line?! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?!"

"Mostly. Not this time though." Ryuuto turned towards the garage. "Learn to live with it. At least until dad gets here."

Ryuuto's tone said not to argue with him.


	30. Chapter 30

A YEAR LATER

Kurai was jumping around the house, giddy.

"What the hell?" Ryuuga asked, staring at his girlfriend with invisible question marks over his head.

"We got a guests coming today!" Kurai sang.

"So what are you fixing?" Wales looked on the bar, his fingers reaching for a cake brownie. Kurai slapped his hand away.

"Not for you. More like your girlfriend." Kurai growled.

"Sophie?!"

"And your daughter. And Hikaro. And the twin's father."

Ryuuto and Ryuuga's eyes went wide, and they both collapsed into nearby chairs.

"DAD?!"

"HIKARO?!"

"Yep. They'll be here during lunch." Kurai chirped, skipping around.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Kurai rushed to answer it. A few seconds later there was squealing.

"Oh, my goodness, Sophie, she's so precious!"

"Where's Ryuuto?" Hikaro pranced into the kitchen, saw her boyfriend, and tackled him in a hug.

"Right this way. Wales! Are you going to come say hi to Sophie and Safaia?" Kurai walked back into the kitchen, grabbed Wales wrist, and shoved him into the living room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Wales was knocked out of his daze when he saw Sophie holding a pink bundle in her arms.

He walked up, seeing Sophie smile at him.

"Safaia. Wanna say hi to your father?" Sophie cooed to the child.

Wales looked at the little girl. She had ginger hair and green eyes.

"She looks like you." Sophie murmured.

"You think it's the hair?" Wales waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"If I didn't have Safaia in my arms, I'd smack you."

"Yeah, I'd bet you-" Wales was cut off by Julian coming down the stairs.

"Oh. Hey Wales, Sophie." Julian walked into the kitchen.

"Wait for it." Wales muttered.

"Wait a second...! SOPHIE!" Julian came back out, eyes wide.

"Hey Julian." Sophie smiled.

Julian walked foward, eyes on Safaia. "W- When d- did y- you g-get here?"

"Just now."

"I though you were under protection. In the Amazon tribe."

"Until after I had my baby, genius." Sophie rolled her eyes. Her sarcasm disappeared. "You know, I may not have brought this up with Wales, but I was kinda thinking you could be the godfather, you know?"

"No." Julian took a step back. "I- I couldn't."

"I'm cool with it." Wales shrugged.

Sophie's eyes lit up. "Come here Julian."

"No, I- I mean, uh, Sophie."

"Take her." Sophie held Safaia out, forcing Julian to take the small child in his arms.

"Sophie, really-"

"Look, Julian. She's laughing at you. She already likes you." Sophie smiled wider.

It was true. Safaia was laughing at Julian, her small arms outstretched and waving in the air.

Julian couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He held one hand out and watched as the child clasped his index finger.

"She is cute. You said Safaia was her name?" Julian reluctantly opened up to the little girl.

"Yeah. It means 'sapphire'. It... kinda fits, if you ask me." Sophie smiled.

"I'll say." Wales murmured.

Julian laughed a little. "You know, I think I will take up on your offer."

"So you will be the godfather?"

"Yeah. I will."

Unbeknownst to them, Kurai was watching through the whole scene through the open kitchen door.

* * *

Just as Kurai was setting the table for lunch, there was a hard knock on the door.

"That must be him." Kurai murmured, going to answer the door.

When Kurai opened the door, she was faced with a tan skinned, red haired, middle aged man.

"Kurai Tenshi Shi?"

"Yes. You must be Ryuuto's and Ryuuga's father."

"Yes. Ryujin. Just like we spoke on the phone."

Kurai and Ryujin eyed each other. Ryujin smirked.

"I haven't even gotten to know you and I already see what Ryuuga sees in you. You got guts to size me up."

Kurai smirked. "Come on it. Lunch is almost ready."

* * *

Kurai stood uncomfortably in between the Dragon twins and their father. She shifted from one foot to the other, arms behind her back.

Ryuuto was in shock, Ryuuga glaring, and Ryujin glaring at Ryuuto.

"You only have two bullets left."

"I- I didn't have t- the gun, and that w- was th- the only bullet I- I had." Ryuuto stammered, taking a step back.

"Hmph. Why didn't you use a knife?"

"I didn't have one!"

"So? Hand to hand combat."

"Against _Azarath?!_ What are you, fucking crazy?!"

"HEY! Watch what you're saying!" Sophie hissed.

Safaia stirred slightly in her sleep, nestled in her Wales' arms.

"Uh, no offense, but take it outside if it's gonna turn into a fist fight." Kurai spoke up. "I don't want any blood."

"Good idea Kurai. Come on dad, Ryuuto. Let's go." Ryuuga dragged his family out the back door.

Seconds later, everyone heard the sounds of snarls and growls from the three men, unleashing at least ten years worth of anger.


	31. Chapter 31

Ryuuga sat glaring at his father, ticked off beyond belief.

Kurai set the food in front of him, but Ryuuga payed her no mind.

"Ryuuga, I know you're already hurt, but..." Kurai smacked him upside the head. "Snap out of it! You should just talk it out! Don't kill each other!"

"Ow!" Ryuuga muttered. He turned to his brother who was sitting glumly, eating the food in front of him. "How did you deal with him?! I can barely do so now!"

"Believe me. You have no idea how many times I wanted to pull the trigger on him." Ryuuto grunted.

Kurai sighed, exasperated. "Would you two give it a rest already? The past is the past."

"Kinda hard in our family." Ryuuga muttered, watching as Kurai sat at the bar.

"So? Suck it up!" Kurai snorted. She pulled her hunting knife out of her belt and propped her feet up on the bar. She began filing her nails, a smirk on her lips.

"So, what exactly do you have on Azarath?" Kurai asked Ryujin.

"Uh, well, he's closing in. Goes from one person to another, so it's kinda hard to track him. Hell, he's even possessed a few women too. And I can't shoot him or harm him without harming his human shield. So, that's why I'm bidding my time, I guess you could say."

"Hmm..." Kurai tapped her chin with the tip of her knife. "Stay here."

Kurai walked out of the room, leaving everyone by themselves.

Ryujin pointed after Kurai, staring at his oldest son, "Ryuuga, marry that girl. She's bad to the bone and doesn't flinch in the face of danger. Marry. Her. Soon."

The entire group burst out laughing as Ryuuga blushed red.

* * *

Sophie and Wales sat on the couch by themselves that night, Sophie feeding Safaia.

"She's so cute." Wales whispered, one hand on Sophie's knee, the other around her shoulders, laying on the back of the couch, watching over his girlfriend's- or was it wife now, even if they weren't technically married?- shoulder.

"I know. You know, she has your laugh." Sophie murmured back.

"She's already laughed?" Wales was shocked.

"Yeah. I was shocked myself. When I heard it... I thought of you. She's so much like you, it's almost uncanny." Sophie laughed quietly.

Suddenly, the lights overhead flickered. Wales looked up slowly, feeling the room temperature drop to what was easily maybe fifty degrees.

Julian came running down the stairs.

"Wales, you sense that?"

"Yep."

"Got your weapon?"

"Yep." Wales pulled a small, but no doubt deadly, silver flip knife out of the inside of his jacket pocket. "You?"

"Like I ever leave without it, since this whole thing started." Julian made his way over to the couple, his posture tense.

"What are you talking about? Does this have to do with what Kurai and the Dragon family were talking about today?" Sophie asked.

The two Excaliber members looked at each other, Wales sighing and nodding.

"Yes. It's been going on since you left a year ago. That's why I was so surprised when Kurai told me that you were back today." Wales whispered.

"Hikaro, she knows. But you... Did she tell you?" Julian asked, his wrist at an odd angle, like he was ready to flip it and something would happen.

"No. She didn't." Sophie murmured.

At that moment, the lights went out completely, the curtains whisked shut, and the doors and windows slammed down. A nearby desk moved in front of the stairs, blocking the way upstairs.

"Great." Julian muttered.

"Fabulous." Wales said sarcastically. He turned to Sophie, taking her arm and pulling her away from the main mayhem. He pulled her into a closet, staying with her for a few moments.

"Stay here. Please?" Wales whispered. "I'll come get you when it's safe."

Sophie nodded, slightly dazed.

"Thank you." Wales pecked her on the cheek, quickly shutting the door as he made his way back to Julian.

Just as Julian turned around, Wales' eyes turned yellow.


	32. Chapter 32

Julian yelled and stepped back, eyes on Wales and the yellow eyes.

"W- Wales?" Julian stammered.

Wales smiled creepily. "You wish, Julian. You're dealing with a demon now."

"Azarath." Julian narrowed his eyes. "What did you do with Sophie?"

"Oh, just locked her in the closet." Wales leaned against the couch, eyeing the silver knife in his hands as he opened it. "Such a pity something like this won't work on me, but on my... bottle, so to speak."

Azarath controls his human body, Julian thought. Oh, Jove, let this be a dream.

Azarath raised Julian's arm and lowered the knife to Wales' arm, slicing the... veins.

The whole time, there was a slight tremor in Wales' hand.

Julian felt sick. For a moment, he didn't think he be able to do this.

Then he steeled his nerves, and lunged, pinning Wales to the ground, a blade that had been dipped in Holy Water at Azarath's throat.

Azarath laughed, Wales' skin touching the blade and burning.

"You gonna hurt your friend?"

"It won't hurt him as much as it will you." Julian seethed.

"He's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite his tounge off."

Julian hesitated for a split second.

"You don't want to hurt him. Ha! I'll hurt him for you! And-"

Ryujin and Ryuuto came out of no where, Ryujin pouring salt around the two, and Ryuuto flipping through a black, scarred, leather journal.

"Found it!" Ryuuto exclaimed. "Julian get back!"

Julian scrambled back, stepping over the salt that was now in the shape of a star inside a circle.

The Devil's Trap.

"Start chanting Ryuuto. Julian, go get Tsubasa and Kurai. Something tells me Wales will need medical attention." Ryujin commanded, his tone serious.

Julain bit back, _Ya think?!_

He rushed up the stairs, jumping over the desk as the sound of chanting started up behind him.

* * *

**_Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos,_**

**_Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia._**

**_caeli Deus, Deus terrae,_**

**_Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus_**

**_Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,_**

**_Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,_**

**_Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates._**

**_Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus_**

**_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,_**

**_Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_**

**_Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica._**

**_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates,_**

**_Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias,_**

**_Te rogamus, audi nos!_**

**_Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,_**

**_Te rogamus, audi nos!_**

**_Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo,_**

**_Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae,_**

**_Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae._**

**_Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri,_**

**_Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!_**

Kurai was ready to snatch up Wales the second he started siezing. Her eyes were on the blood dripping from his wrist.

With a scream of pain, a black cloud erupted from Wales mouth and disappeared up the chimney.

Wales collapsed, his body shaking and his back arching, eyes rolled up into his head.

Kurai shot foward, her hands flying over Wales' wrist. Tsubasa rushed over, handing her supplies and doing things ahead of time before she asked.

He knew what she needed.

Within moments, Wales stopped all movements, his breathing normal. Kurai exhaled, sweeping her hair out her eyes.

"We got him." Kurai said, standing slowly.

"Good." Ryujin said, eyeing the ginger haired boy. "He fought against him. I saw it in his motions. He hestitated when Azarath made him cut himself."

He did? Julian wondered, trying to remember. Oh.. He did.

Julian remembered the shake in Wales' hand as he had raised the blade up to his wrist. That had been Wales fighting? Wow. The kid was a fighter.

"Aguma, can you carry Wales to the medbay?" Kurai asked.

The brown haired nodded, picking the younger up in his arms and walking up the stairs.

"Now, where's Sophie?" Kurai asked.

"Closet." Julian pointed.

Kurai rushed over and yanked the door open, seeing Sophie's horrified expression.

She must've seen everything through the closet's pane.

"I'll explain..." Kurai began.

"No. I understand. Don't. Please." Sophie said, standing and clutching Safaia tighter to her chest.

Before Sophie could go up the stairs, Julian cut her off.

"Let me take Safaia. I'll watch her while you check on Wales."

His voice was unusally kind and soft, not like the cold, hard, and determined Blader everyone was used to.

Sophie nodded and slowly handed her daughter to Julian's waiting arms. She then followed after Aguma in a shocked daze.

Kurai shot Julain a surprised look before following after her friend.

Everyone stared at the Italian, mouths agape. When the hell did this side of Julian come out?!

Julian didn't take any notice of the others, just to the child in front of him. He was singing softly, his voice soothing the crying child. And it was working. Slowly, Safaia stopped crying, falling asleep in Julain's arms.

Julain acted as if no one was watching.


	33. Chapter 33

Sophie and Kurai's arguement could be heard through the whole house.

"I just got back! I'm not leaving again!" Sophie snapped.

"You have too! For your own good!" Kurai snarled back.

"I'm perfectly safe here!"

"Not if Wales gets possessed again!"

Wales flinched at that, glaring at his bandaged arm that reminded him what Azarath had done to him.

"SO?! Why don't you just send him with me?!"

"Because, I... uh..." Kurai faltered. "Okay, you gotta point."

"French people have to be sooo smart." Nile muttered.

Julian, Wales, and Klaus all glared at the Egyptian.

"Uh heh. I, um, think I'll go, um, train in the gym?" Nile laughed, starting to back out. He grabbed Kyoya's arm, saying, "Kyoya, why don't you train with me?"

Not as if Kyoya had a choice, as he yelped when Nile yanked him out of the room. Nile's grip had to be hard, seeing as how Kyoya was hissing in pain.

Madoka shook her head, sighing when she heard the sounds of angry yelling upstairs.

"I'll go break them up..."

"You'll need help." Bao grumbled, reluctantly pulling himself away from Hyo as he followed after the brunette.

"NO!" All the girls shrieked, cutting the redhead off, even Kurai, who had bolted from the kitchen.

"You don't want to see the mess in there. You'll go off like a rocket." Macy said, seriously.

"Why?" Bao narrowed his eyes.

"Because it was me." Kurai said. "And I don't want you all over my ass."

Aguma shot up and the girls didn't even try to hold him back. Bao followed his friend.

A few moments later, howls of anger could be heard and Kurai ran into the garage, no doubt to her Ferrari F40.

_"KURAIIIIIII!"_

* * *

Kurai sped through the streets, the mindless rock music blaring through her ears. The windows were down and the wind blowing through her hair.

Suddenly, an incoming call from Ryuuga crossed her Bluetooth.

"Yeah babe, what's-"

"KURAI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aguma's voice almost made her swerve off the road.

"AGUMA! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET RYUUGA'S PHONE?!"

"He left it in the gym."

"Oh."

"You're paying for the damage in the gym. Everything. Got it?" Aguma asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kurai rolled her eyes. She muttered lower, "Bitch."

"I heard that." Aguma hung up.

* * *

"Damn slut." Aguma huffed, tossing the phone back to a ticked off Ryuuga, who was being held in a headlock by Bao.

"SLUT?!" Aguma froze at the venom in Ryuuga's voice. Ryuuga shoved against Bao, sending said redhead into the wall. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Aguma bolted, knowing that no matter how brave he was, he wasn't crazy enough to face Ryuuga's fury.

* * *

"What was it you and Kurai were screaming at each other about earlier?" Wales asked Sophie, legs hung over the back of the couch and head towards the floor.

Sophie frowned, "About sending me back to the Amazon tribe."

Wales leaned his head up, an eyebrow arched.

"Okay... And then sending me with you?"

"The possiblity of you being possessed..."

"Oh. Good point."

"Very good point." Julian rubbed his neck, which was still bruised from when Wales/ Azarath had strangled him.

Wales chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Wasn't your idea." Julian smiled, reassuringly.

"I should've fought harder though." Wales sighed, glaring at his bandaged arm again.

"No. You did what you could."

"I shouldn't've let my gaurd down like that though!"

"Wales..."

"I mean, how stupid was it for me to-"

"WALES!" Julian and Sophie both snapped, and Safaia stirred in Sophie's arms.

Wales blinked and shut up, arms crossed as he huffed.

He was already hating Azarath with a whole new passion.

* * *

Julian lay sprawled out on the couch as he listened to the Dragon family in the kitchen with Kurai. They were talking about Azarath.

Julian's thoughts drifted from the demon to his girlfriend, her black eyes, white hair-

"JULIAN KONZERN!" Two identical yells shouted out, making said Italian fall off the couch.

"Dovere... Che fanne male..."

Julian muttered, rubbing his head. "What the fuck did I do this time?!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE DATING OUR SISTER, YOU BITCH!?"

Julian blinked, mouth agape as every set of eyes in the living room looked at him. He shot to his feet, eyes wild.

"I wasn't here." Julian bolted out of the house, ignoring the sounds of the Dragon twins screaming at him.

* * *

"Hi no Tori." Julian mumbled into his phone as he walked down the Los Vegas sidewalk. "Your brothers are officially going to gut me."

"What for?" A woman's voice drawled, dull and emotionless.

"For the fact I didn't tell them I was with you."

"Sounds like them. But how did they find out?"

"If I was guessing, your father."

"...My dad?"

"Yeah. He's staying at Kurai's place. I thought you knew."

"No. Let's meet at our apartment. I need to talk to you."

Hi no Tori hung up before Julian could respond. He groaned, face- palming as he made his way to his and Hi no Tori's apartment.


	34. Chapter 34

Julian would've paid anything to stay far away from any of the Dragon siblings.

But sadly, no. And one of them was his girlfriend.

Julian walked through the unlocked door of the apartment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he made out the shape of someone on the loveseat.

A light flicked on, and Julian blinked.

"One, tell me things about my family. Two, does this have to do with my mom's death? And three... start explaining yourself." Hi no Tori said, her black eyes cold.

Julian shifted on his feet and shuffled foward, sitting next to the white haired girl.

"Yeah. It does." Julian admitted.

"It does what?"

"Have to do with your mom. The demon who did it is after Ryuuga."

Hi no Tori blinked. Then frowned. She raised her hand, smacking Julian on the back of his head.

Julian whined, "Hi no Tori!"

"You should've called me the second it started. When?"

"Uh... a year and a half ago?"

Hi no Tori growled, and Julian was reminded for a plit second of her brothers, but that was ended when said girl tackled him, her face just inches from his.

Julian looked at her, a blonde eyebrow raising percariously. "Do you have any idea how much I would like to kiss you senseless right now?"

"You do that," Hi no Tori growled, "And _I'll _send you into torturous oblivion."

Julian crossed his arms and huffed, whining again.

"And if you don't stop that, I'll do worse."

"What's worse than sexual frustration?!"

"Physical torture."

"SAME THING!"

"Most people would think that, but it's not. Believe me."

Julian sent her a wierd look, "I don't wanna know how you know that."

"No," Hi no Tori shook her head, smirking, "You don't."

"So... did you pin me down to talk me to death?"

"No. The very first words you said."

"Which was-" Julian was cut off by a set of lips on his. He relaxed, slipping his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulling her flush against his body.

It was a few moments later that both of their cell phones on the kitchen counter buzzed- but they were to busy.

* * *

"No answer!" Ryuuto threw his phone on the table.

"Same here." Ryuuga sighed.

"Probably kissing each other senseless." Kurai examined her nails, her face stoic.

The Dragon family glared at her, father included.

Kurai snarled back, green eyes flashing.

Silence.

Then...

"Wait until in the morning. Then call 'em. Something tells me, they'll be, ahem, uh... busy, tonight." Kurai drawled, a smirk on her lips.

Ryuuto looked at his brother, slowly raised a finger, and made a slitting motion across his neck. Ryuuga nodded, sighing as he fell into a chair.

He was going to _verbally murder _Julian when that little Italian bitch got back.

* * *

Julian groaned at the sound of his cell phone going off.

Fucking goddamn it! AGAIN?! Who the hell's calling me at this unearthly hour?!

Julian glanced at the bedside clock, wincing at the time.

The 'unearthly hour' was two in the afternoon.

"What?!" Julian hissed into his phone.

_"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"_

Julian jerked the phone away from his ear at Ryuuto's shriek. Across the room, Hi no Tori stirred, pulling a pillow underneath her stomach as she lifted her head up, eyes half- lidded in sleepiness and desire.

"Where else? Who else's phone have you blown up for the past thirty six hours?!" Julian growled.

_"... Oh."_ Ryuuto said the one word. _"Actually, that was Ryuuga, so..."_

"Still! And before you ask, give us two hours!" Julain hung up, pushing the END button so hard he thought it would break.

Hi no Tori smirked when Julian collapsed back on the bed. "Heh. Ryuuto's still as annoying as ever, is he?"

"You have no idea."

"I bet I would. I dealt with him when he was a kid. So I should know." Hi no Tori laid back down, letting Julian wrap his arm around her and pull her against his chest.

"Go back to sleep. If they call back, I turned both of our phones off. It'll go to Voicemail."

"Then they'll start calling my house phone! Or come here!"

"The only one crazy enough to do either would be Kurai."

Hi no Tori had to admit, Julian was right.

Kurai grumbled as she rode the elevator to the penthouse that Julian and no doubt Hi no Tori were staying in.

She called again on her cell, to warn them she was on her way.

Voicemail, damnit! Kurai thought, bitterly. She was close to screaming.

The door was locked, so she began picking it...

The door flung open before she could finish and she blushed and chuckled nervously as Julian and Hi no Tori glared down at her.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Hi no Tori broke the tension, bounding out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Julian blinked, then shouted, "Not if I get there first!"

"SLOWPOKE! TOO FAST FOR YOU!"

Julian growled and took off after the girl.

* * *

Kurai exhaled, silently thanking Hi no Tori.

"You were _breaking into our apartment._" Hi no Tori said as she, Julian, and an annoyed Kurai walked in.

Kurai stomped up to Ryuuga, slapped him, and spat, "Next time tell me when a member of your family is _ridiculously annoying._"

Ryuuga blinked and stared after his girlfriend as she stormed up the stairs.

Ryuuga exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?! OR DO, FOR GOD'S SAKE!?"

Hi no Tori growled, fists clenching as she growled back, "Shut up. And control that sorry excuse of a slutty girlfriend, bitch."

Hi no Tori whirled and stomped out of the house, leaving everyone in the room open mouthed.


End file.
